When you say nothing at all
by Cutenatsumexmikan
Summary: It all started when Natsume Hyuuga was forcibly dragged by his younger brother, Youichi Hyuuga, to see the concert of his favorite singer/actress/model Mikan Sakura. How could possibly one night of meeting changes his life? NxM.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or the song When you say nothing at all by Ronan Keating. :) The plot is inspired by the movie "Nothing Hill".  
**

**Summary: **It all started when Natsume Hyuuga was forcibly dragged by his younger brother, Youichi Hyuuga, to see the concert of his favorite singer/actress/model Mikan Sakura. How could possibly one night of meeting changes his life? NxM.

**Author's note:** I actually got the idea while I'm watching the movie "Notting hill." Haha. It's really cute so I thought I can make a fic out of it. Please enjoy and review afterwards!

_It's amazing__ how you can speak_  
_ Right to my heart,_  
_ Without saying a word,__ you can light up the dark_  
_ Try as I may__, I could never explain_  
_ What I hear when__ you don't say a thing_

- When you say nothing at all by Ronan Keating.

* * *

A man with raven-colored strands and crimson eyes in the age of 24 years old silently sat in front of his painting canvas, trying hard to perfectly draw the beautiful scenery he's seeing. Natsume Hyuuga gracefully and professionally moved the brush onto the canvas, producing different lines using his respectable paints. Painting is always been his passion and this passion of him turns into a business. Though this kind of jobs doesn't gives him a huge amount of money, he still enjoys it anyway. After all, he only support himself and his little brother's lifestyle.

It was peace and quiet not until he heard footsteps coming from the stairs and his little brother, Youichi Hyuuga came barging on the terrace, destroying his peace.

"Brother!" Youichi shouted towards his brother, walking towards to his side and smiling at him. Natsume looked at his only family brother and gave him a small smile.

"Hey, lil' bro. What's up?" He greeted back to his younger brother. Youichi's smile widened. He removed his backpack and scavenge on it, trying to look for something. After he found it, he turned again to his older brother.

"Look, brother! I got A's in my report card! Isn't it great?" Youichi gave him a big toothy smile. Natsume grabbed the report card and smiled proudly towards his brother.

"That's great, Youichi." He patted his head. "You're really my brother." Youichi jumped up and down, happy that he made his big bro proud.

"Yehey!" He shouted.

"Now, go and change then take some rest. I left some snacks in the dining room. Eat it when you're hungry." Natsume said and went back to work, but Youichi didn't moved. By this, Natsume already knows that Youichi wants something as a reward. He sighed. Now, he wondered what idea does his younger brother is thinking now. "Alright Youichi, name what you want." And he looks at him.

Youichi has this very wide grin on his face. He placed a poster in front of his face. His eyes narrowed at the sight of it. It was a concert's poster of Youichi's ultimate idol, Mikan Sakura. Mikan Sakura is a singer/model/actress who has long brunette hair and chocolate orbs. She always have this stupid smile on her face. Or that's what Natsume thinks of her smile.

"I want us to go here, brother!" Youichi said enthusiastically. Natsume cocked his eye brows towards his younger brother.

"No." Natsume said before returning to his canvas. Youichi growled.

"Please brother! I really want to meet her. Who knows? She might be my future sister-in-law!" Youichi said determinedly. Okay, this is one thing that he hates about his younger brother. Youichi thinks that him, Natsume Hyuuga, and Mikan Sakura can be together. And for Pete's sake, they are both from different world. Youichi imagination is so big. How will someone like Mikan Sakura falls in love with a painter like him? That's definitely absurd.

"I said no, Youichi. Just ask anything else but that. I won't go to that stupid concert." Natsume said coldly. Suddenly, he heard a sniff. He looked back at his younger brother and found him teary eyed while clutching the poster in his hand. "Hey! Why are you crying?"

"Because you wouldn't let me meet her!" Youichi shrieked, wiping childishly the snots on his cute little nose. Natsume sighed. If only this child wasn't his brother, he would have strangled him to death.

"Alright, we'll go. Just stop crying, you brat." Natsume said, defeated.

"Yay! You're the best brother!" And Youichi is finally back to his enthusiastic self again. Natsume just shook his head.

What a fanatic his younger brother is.

* * *

22 years old, Mikan Sakura, gracefully dance along with the music while holding her personalized microphone on her hands. She was tired yet she endured it. She wouldn't want to disappoint her fans in her major concert right? She sings her composed song while accompanying the song with her dance. She was already sweating hard and it's a good thing that she tied her long brunette hair into a high-ponytail. Suddenly, her manager and best friend, Hotaru Imai, shouted.

"Okay, break for 7 minutes." Hotaru said strictly. Mikan felt relieved. She's really tired and it's a good thing that Hotaru considered to give her a break. Her assistant gave her a cold bottled water which was soon empty in one gulped. She wipes her sweat and walked towards her best friend.

"Hey Hotaru, how's the concert tickets going?" Mikan asked, innocently.

"Sold out." was Hotaru's simple reply, afterall, Hotaru is a woman of few words. Mikan happily smiled and she jumped onto the air.

"Yehey! That's great, Hotaru!" Mikan shouted. Suddenly, Mikan felt a tap on her shoulder and looked back. She smiled fakingly when she saw who it was. "Kaname, what are you doing here?"

Kaname Sonou is a handsome actor who's so persistent to date Mikan. He smiled sweetly towards Mikan and handed her the bouquet of white roses he's holding. They heard the teasing of the other people inside that made Mikan blushed.

Mikan is hesitant to accept the roses but because she doesn't want to embarrass Kaname, she accepted it anyways with an awkward smile on her face. "Um, thanks."

"You're welcome, Mikan." His smile never leave his face. "So, can I take you out for dinner later?"

Mikan faked a smile while Hotaru just shook her head. What a persistent and stupid guy.

"Ano, Kaname-kun. You see, I'm really busy. I really can't accept your invitation." Mikan said awkwardly. Kaname's face fell.

"That's too bad." He looked at Mikan again and forced a smile. "So, I guess I just have to ask you again after your concert. I don't want to be a burden to you after all." He said with a smile. "If that's the case, can I watch your rehearsal instead?" He asked coolly.

Her awkward smile is still plastered in her face. She looked back at Hotaru, trying to asked for help but Hotaru just shrugged her shoulders. Mikan mentally cried waterfall with Hotaru's action. She looked at the persistent guy again.

"Ano, well, since you're here already I guess it's alright. But, don't you have work? I don't want to be a bother." Mikan said.

"That's great! I'm sure I'm going to enjoy watching you!" He said happily. "And don't worry, you're not a bother!" Mikan scratched the back of her head and fake a laugh.

"Alright, go back to the rehearsal now, Mikan. We have no time to waste." Hotaru said, saving her. She happily excused herself and practiced again for the upcoming concert of hers.

* * *

"Brother, lend me the remote please!" Youichi Hyuuga, 7 years old, begged his older brother who is currently slacking off in the sofa, watching comfortably his favorite anime has raised his eyebrow towards his younger brother.

"No. I'm watching Youichi." Natsume said. "Just go upstairs and study your lessons."

"No, brother! Mikan-onee chan is on the talk show today! She'll be interviewed about her upcoming concert so please lend me the remote control." Youichi said while throwing his arms in the air hysterically. What the hell? His younger brother is nuts! He's so obsessed with this Mikan Sakura. What did Mikan Sakura made Youichi eat that made him this obsessed. Argh.

"I said no, Youichi. Don't be stubborn." Natsume said hardly.

"Pretty please, brother?" Youichi said, his hands clasped together with his puppy dog eyes that Natsume can't resist. He sighed in defeat and hand the remote to his ever-stubborn younger brother.

"Yay! Thank you!" And Youichi happily looked for the channel where his idol is being interviewed and when he finally foundd it, he quickly jumped on the sofa beside Natsume. He grabbed his older brother's arm and shake him. "Brother, it's Onee-chan! My future-sister-in-law! Kya, I'm so excited for the concert!"

"Youichi, calm down! You're shaking me too much!" He gently grabbed Youichi's hand that's is holding his arm and put it on his younger brother's lap. "And who said she's going to be your onee-chan in the future? For God sake Youichi, we don't even know each other!"

But Youichi just chuckled. "Oh come on, big bro! Don't be a killjoy. Everything is possible about love."

Natsume's crinkled his nose in disgust. "You sounds like gay, Youichi." He said.

"Whatever big bro! She's coming out. She's so pretty, big bro ne?" Youichi said, eying the television in full concentration. Natsume just shook his head on his brother's fanatic being and watch, much to his dismay.

In the television, a brunette girl is being interviewed with her big bright smile on her face and cheerful facade. Alright, she's pretty. Natsume admit that, but Youichi's big imagination is annoying the hell out of him. How could Youichi thinks that this person in the television and him can actually be together? He shook his head. Youichi is really impossible and sometimes stupid. Natsume just sighed. What an idiotic brother he has.

Suddenly, Youichi shouted that made him surprise.

"Who the hell is this Kaname Sonou?" Youichi shouted. "He can't date Mikan-onee chan because she only belongs to my one and only handsome brother, Natsume Hyuuga!"

"Snap out of it Youichi!" Natsume shouted irritably. Right, his brother is really getting on his nerves. "They are more compatible, you know."

"No, no, and NO! You're the only one who can date Mikan-onee chan! That Kaname is a third party who only wants the two of you to break apart and have her for himself. He's greedy!" Youichi said, banging the sofa.

"Youichi, I'm warning you, if you won't shut up we're not going to that stupid concert." Natsume said coldly and that made Youichi stop. But when his younger brother heard the answer of the Mikan Sakura, he went berserk again.

_"No, we're just great friends!"_

"I told you big bro, she doesn't like him! Because she will only fall in love with you!"_  
_

Damn, Youichi is such a fanatic.

Not to mention, delusional.

* * *

Mikan Sakura slowly walked towards the set while smiling and waving to the studio audience that keeps shouting and calling her name, holding big banners with them. She sat on the vacant chair, facing the host who's going to interview her for today.

"Good Morning, Ms. Sakura!" Sumire Shouda greeted the biggest star of Japan. Mikan flashed her a very big smile before greeting back.

"Good Morning to you too Sumire-chan! And all the people who's watching this show. It's my pleasure to be your guest in here." Mikan said sincerely making the crowd go wild.

"Alright, Ms. Sakura, how do you feel about your upcoming concert on Saturday?" The host asked.

"Well, honestly, I'm really excited yet nervous at the same time. I'm nervous that I might disappoint the fans that's why, I'm really concentrating on my rehearsals so that when the concert has come, it will be perfect and make sure that the fans will enjoy the concert." Mikan answered smiling.

"Well, I'm sure that it will be perfect! And no matter what happen the fans will always support you until the end." Sumire said.

"Thank you very much!" Mikan said cheerfully.

"Alright, this is another question. Are the rumors true, that you and Kaname Sonou are dating?" And the crowd cheer more. Mikan forced a smile.

Oh, this is her most hated question.

"No, we're just great friends!" Mikan said in full honesty. And the interview went on.

After the interview, she tiredly walked out the set and she spotted Hotaru with a cola can on her hand. She walked towards Hotaru and grabbed the cola can on her hands that made Hotaru raised her brow on her.

"I thought I was going to collapse there. They kept asking me about my relationship with Kaname-kun!" Mikan said hysterically. "And when I told them we're just friends, it seems that they're doubting me!"

"Well who wouldn't?" Hotaru grabbed back the can and sipped on it. "Sonou is so persistent. He's always following you everywhere. No doubt that the whole Japan thinks that you and Sonou has a relationship because they always seen you two together."

"Well, we're not a couple!" Mikan shouted. "They should tattooed that on their heads!"

"This is showbiz, Mikan." Hotaru started. "Every move you do, there is always a corresponding double meaning to them." Hotaru finished.

"I hate it, Hotaru." Mikan said and sighed. "If I were to choose, I would want a simple guy and not a guy who is always surrounded by the paparazzi's camera's and light."

"Someday, you'll meet that guy." Hotaru said with a small smile.

And Mikan wished for it to happen.

* * *

**NIGHT OF THE CONCERT**

Natsume Hyuuga's eyebrows are meeting while he sat quietly with Youichi beside him. They were sitting in the front row and it really caused a bomb, but what can he do? This is for his brother's happiness. He sighed. His brother is so noisy and for God's sake, he was irritated that Youichi actually dragged him in this stupid concert. He hates noisy place and he was getting irritated with the girls who are stealing glances at him while giggling. Tsk, if not because of Youichi, he wouldn't come here!

"Hey brother! Are you excited? Because me, I am so excited! Thank you for bringing me here!" Youichi said happily, with a popcorn in his hands. Youichi seems to be enthusiastic about this concert because he really prepared for this night. He even dressed himself in a very cute sailor suit that made him so adorable.

"Shut up, Youichi. I'm having a headache because of the noise." Natsume said, massaging his temple. Youichi just shrugged.

A few minutes later, the MC has spoke and announced that the concert will soon start. And when the lights were already off, everyone cheered loudly including Youichi who even stood up in his chair and holds a banner with him. And soon, the star of the night came out with her sexy outfit that made the boys drool over him. The crowd cheered louder when Mikan Sakura started to sing and dance provocatively.

Natsume just watched at her in amusement. If she's pretty in the TV, well she's fucking prettier in person and damn, she has curves all over her body that made Natsume's hormones goes insane. But of course, he didn't let his younger brother notice it because he will surely teased him.

Suddenly, his perverted thoughts were cut off when Youichi shouted.

"Waaa! Mikan-Onee chan, be my big bro's girlfriend!" Youichi shouted, holding the banner up high. And a vein popped on his head. He grabbed his noisy brother and comfortably place him on his chair.

"Youichi! What the hell are you saying? It's embarrassing!" Natsume shouted blushing and it's a good thing that the lights are off because if not, his blush would be visible. But Youichi stood up again.

"Oh come on brother, don't be a denial king! I know you fancy her, you're looking at her as if she's not wearing any clothes on. Do you think I didn't notice it?" Damn, Youichi saw it.

"Whatever Youichi!" Natsume said, looking at the other side while Youichi smirked.

"Don't worry big bro, you'll meet her later!" Youichi said teasingly and started cheering again. Natsume becomes confused. What does Youichi mean that I will meet her later? His brother is really nuts.

He once again glanced at the star in the stage. She was smiling while dancing and singing, and with the sight of her smile in personal made his heartbeat go faster. He inhaled and exhaled, trying to calm down his heartbeat, but when accidentally Mikan glanced at their direction, she flashed a smile at him which made his heartbeat go faster. Was the smile for him or is he hallucinating? Damn, he's being delusional as well. He glanced at Youichi and found him smiling widely at him. He twitched.

"What?" He asked while blushing.

"Nothing, brother. I dunno if my eyes are defected but, did I just saw Mikan-Onee chan smiled at you?" Youichi said teasingly. He snorted.

"Of course not, you're hallucinating Youichi." He said, looking away.

"Whatever you say, brother." Youichi said and cheered again but then again, there is one thing that filled his mind.

_'I guess my wish will come true!'_ Youichi said. And he's now ready to play cupid.

۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞

"Where are you taking me, Youichi?" Natsume shouted at his younger brother, who doesn't seem to be affected by the tone he used. His younger brother just kept on dragging him on God-knows-where.

"Brother, stop asking question!" Youichi said, still dragging his older brother. "I'll take you to Mikan-Onee chan."

And with that retort, Natsume pulled his arm from Youichi's gripped. "What do you mean, Youichi? You can't go inside the backstage!"

"Of course, I do. After all, I have a backstage pass for two brother." Youichi said proudly, waving the two tickets in his hand in front of his older brother. "So, you're coming with me, brother."

"Where did you get that?" Natsume said, narrowing his eyes at the brat in front of him.

"Well, without you knowing, I joined a contest I saw on the TV. And the prize is a backstage pass in Mikan-Onee chan's concert! So I grabbed the chance and fortunately for me, I won!" Youichi said and grabbed his arm again. "Come on, brother. No time to waste! You're princess is waiting for you!"

Natsume shook his head. His brother is bossy. He'll make sure that he's going to teach this little brat a lesson once they got home.

* * *

Mikan tiredly slumped on the sofa on her dressing room. She was damn tired but nevertheless, she felt happy that the concert is a success. She drank the glass of water in the center table and she felt relaxed. Just then, she remembered the guy on the concert who caught her attention with his tantalizing crimson eyes. She giggled at herself. She hope to see him again. She wants to see his tantalizing orbs again.

Her thoughts were cut off when she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in." Mikan said. His trusted bodyguard, Narumi L. Anjo came in.

"Ah! Mikan-chan! You have 2 fans outside. A young man and a very cute kid! They won a backstage pass. They came here to see you!" Narumi said enthusiastically. Mikan smiled cheerfully.

"Really? Let them in, Narumi-san!" Mikan said happily and Narumi walked out the door. She slowly walked on her dressing table and checked her appearance. When she heard the door creaked open, she looked at her visitors with a big smile on her face.

"Hello!" Mikan said. And she become silent when she saw her visitor. It was the guy from the concert with tantalizing crimson orbs! And she wondered who the kid is? Is he his son? Mikan doesn't know why but she felt her chest clenched with the thought of it.

Youichi smiled widely when he finally came face to face with his idol. He ran towards her and hugged her waist, much to Mikan's surprise and Natsume's embarrassment.

"Onee-chan!" Youichi said. Mikan smiled at the way the kid called her. She knelt down and pat the kid's head and smiled widely at him.

"Hello. How are you?" She said sweetly at the young boy, trying hard not to be awkward with the presence of the raven-haired guy. "What's your name?"

"My name is Youichi Hyuuga! And that guy there," Youichi pointed at Natsume. "is Natsume Hyuuga, my brother! Isn't he handsome onee-chan?" Youichi asked happily. _Brother. _She felt relieved to know that he isn't his son. Why? She doesn't know either.

"Youichi! Stop asking those kind of questions!" Natsume said, slightly blushing. Mikan felt a different happiness when she heard his voice, she wanted to giggle but did otherwise. She smiled wider.

"It's okay, Natsume-san." She flashed a smile towards the raven haired boy who in return, looked away. She turned her attention towards the kid. "And you're right Youichi, he's handsome." And that retort made Youichi jumped in happiness.

"Yay! By the way onee-chan," Youichi took his backpack and get something inside it. "Can you please signed this for me and my big brother?"

Mikan nodded and took the poster that Youichi handed her before walking towards her dressing table to signed it. "There." She handed back to Youichi the now-autographed-poster.

"Thank you, Onee-chan!" Youichi said, putting it back on his backpack before looking at Mikan again. "Can I use the bathroom for a while onee-chan?"

"Of course." She pointed at one of the doors inside her dressing room. "That's the bathroom." And Youichi ran towards the door, leaving her and Natsume alone.

It was dead silent, no one dared to talk and Mikan is never used with this kind of ambiance so she decided to break the ice. "You have a great brother, Natsume-san. He's so cute also." Mikan said smiling. Natsume shrugged.

"Maybe. That kid is a pain in the ass sometimes." Natsume said, finally glancing at her when he made sure that he's not blushing anymore. Mikan chuckled. Oh, her laugh is like music to Natsume's ears and he tried his best not to blush again.

"That's not the right way to talk about your brother, Natsume-san!" Mikan said cheerfully that made Natsume smiled a little. With his smile, Mikan felt her cheeks getting hot.

"But it's the truth. He's bossy at times but he's a good lil' bro anyways." Natsume said.

"I see." Mikan smiled. "So, how do you find the concert then, Natsume-san?"

"Not bad." Natsume muttered. "Somehow, I enjoyed it." And Mikan laughed again.

They chatted while waiting for Youichi but unbeknown to them, Youichi is just behind the bathroom door, watching and inspecting their every move. Youichi was smiling in triumph as he looked at the two adult happily chatting with each other. He's so excited to play cupid!

* * *

**Author's note: **Not good enough. Tsk. Alright, this story is supposed to be a oneshot but I decided to change it into multiple chapters. This can be a two-shot or three or more. I'm not really sure. It would depend on my mood. Haha. :) So how was the first chapter? Was it bad? Please don't forget to review :)

**`Cute-chan :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or the song When you say nothing at all by Ronan Keating. :) The plot is inspired by the movie "Notting Hill".  
**

**Summary: **It all started when Natsume Hyuuga was forcibly dragged by his younger brother, Youichi Hyuuga, to see the concert of his favorite singer/actress/model Mikan Sakura. How could possibly one night of meeting changes his life? NxM.

**Author's note:** Here's the second chapter of this story :) I would like to thank those people who reviewed the first chapter! Thank you very much :) I appreciated it. Please try to enjoy the chapter even though it's somehow boring :)

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me_  
_ There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me_  
_ The touch of your hand says you'll catch me_  
_ Whenever I fall, you say it best_  
_ When you say nothing at all_

- Chorus, When you say nothing at all by Ronan Keating.

* * *

Chapter 2:

Youichi slowly stepped outside, attempting to caught the attention of the two adults who are talking animatedly with each other. He never saw his older brother talked like this to a girl, because for all he knew, his brother is very aloof with the girls. But seeing his brother like this made him happy because it seems that he likes the girl who Youichi thinks suits him. He coughed when Mikan and Natsume didn't noticed him stepping out of the bathroom and as soon as he did that, the two turned their head on his direction. He smiled widely towards the two.

He walked towards the two.

"Onee-chan, thanks for letting me use the bathroom!" Youichi said happily, bowing his head to show his gratitude to the actress. Mikan chuckled.

"It's nothing, Youichi!" Mikan said happily. Youichi smiled at her and for the second time, jumped towards her again, giving her a big bear hug. Mikan laughed more. "Ne, ne, ne, Onee-chan! Do you have a boyfriend?" Youichi suddenly asked.

Mikan blushed. Natsume twitched. His brother is so straightforward! That's too personal to ask.

"Youichi! Stop asking personal questions!" Natsume said, pulling Youichi away from Mikan. Youichi struggled against Natsume's grip.

"Brother! Let go! I just wanted to asked if she is still single! What's wrong with that?" Youichi asked pouting cutely that made Mikan smiled.

"Well for your information, kiddo, that's too personal to ask. What are you? A paparazzi?" Natsume asked irritably. Youichi rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on brother, don't deny it! I know that you wanted to know if Onee-chan has a boyfriend! Knowing you, you're just afraid or embarrass to asked her so as your little concerned brother, I'm taking the opportunity to ask her for you. You should be thankful enough, big bro!" Youichi said, crossing his arms. Natsume blushed.

"Youichi! What are you saying? I swear, I'm going to murder you once were back home!" Natsume said dangerously yet blushing. Youichi stuck his tongue out at Natsume while Natsume is tempted to pull it, but instead, he just glare at Youichi. Youichi glared back and a glaring contest begins.

Mikan laughed genuinely that made the two Hyuugas stopped glaring at each other and divert their eyes towards the laughing brunette.

"You two are funny!" Mikan said, her hands clutching her stomach. "Youichi, it's not good to provoke your brother! And Natsume-san," Mikan smiled. "it's alright, you don't have to get angry with Youichi."

Natsume looked away still blushing while Youichi smiled happily. "So, Onee-chan, do you have a boyfriend? Do you? Do you?" Youichi asked excitedly, jumping up and down. Mikan patted his head and answered.

"No, I don't have Youichi," And she saw the twinkle that cross Youichi's eyes.

"Yay! So Onee-chan," Youichi started. "Can you be my big bro's girlfriend? Can you? Can you?" He asked excitedly. Mikan blushed as well as Natsume.

"Ano, Youichi-" But Mikan was cut off when Natsume spoke.

"Tsk, look at the time! It's late already, come on Youichi! Let's go home. Mikan-san is tired too so I bet she needs some rest. Come on now, kiddo. Stop being stubborn," Natsume said still blushing. He gathered Youichi to his arms much to Youichi's refusal.

"Eh? But we haven't heard about Onee-chan's answer, big bro!" Youichi shouted, struggling in his big bro's arms. "Waa, onee-chan help me!"

Mikan sweat dropped. Natsume bowed his head, still carrying the struggling Youichi in his arms.

"I'm sorry about my brother's behavior. We'll be going now. It's a pleasure meeting you." Natsume said and started to walked but he stopped when Mikan spoke.

"Take care on your way home Natsume-san, Youichi-kun," Mikan said smiling, although Natsume can't see it because his back is facing hers. "I hope we can meet again someday."

Natsume just nodded and continued to walked away but not before Youichi shouted.

"Mikan-Onee chan! See you next time and I just want you to know that I really want you to be my big-bro's girlfriend! Bye bye!" Youichi waved at Mikan happily, not even scared with the murderous aura coming from Natsume.

Natsume swears to strangle his younger brother later.

* * *

Mikan happily slumped back at her sofa again, smiling as she reminisced her meeting with the two Hyuuga boys. Youichi is really funny and he seems to be attached to her even though they met just now. The way he called her 'Onee-chan' made her really very happy for unknown reason. Maybe because she can see the younger brother figure she never had since she is only an only child.

Natsume on the other hand, was sending electric waves throughout her being and whenever she looks at him, her heart skip a beat. She doesn't know why she's getting those kind of reaction with the raven around.

Suddenly, her train of thoughts was cut of by a knock. Did Youichi and Natsume came back? Did they forget something?

She ran towards the door and opened the door happily with a big smile on her face. But her big smile turned into a forced smile as soon as she saw who her visitor is.

"Hi," The visitor said smiling, handing to her the bouquet of sunflowers. "Congratulations. I heard that the concert is a success."

Mikan accepted the bouquet and smiled a little. "Um, thanks Kaname-kun."

"Can I come in?" Kaname asked kindly. "I hope you don't mind."

She blushed because of embarrassment. That's when Mikan realized the she didn't offer him to go inside which is very rude for her to do. "Oh! I'm so rude! Sorry about that Kaname-kun! Of course, you can come in!" Mikan said immediately, moving aside so that Kaname can freely goes inside.

"So, Mikan-chan," Kaname stopped, glancing at her. "What do you think of dinner?"

"Ano, I'm really tired today Kaname-kun," Mikan smiled. "Maybe next time," she declined kindly. Kaname's face fell down with her declination.

"Oh. Is that so?" Kaname said, he gave her a small smile. "What about driving you home instead?"

Mikan smiled awkwardly. She couldn't decline this offer right? Because if she do, he will notice that she's avoiding to be left alone with him. Mikan doesn't want any issues and scandals anymore and for all she knew, she wanted those news about Kaname and her dating to died down. But being the stubborn and persistent guy he is, she knew that it would take long before the whole dating issues to be neglected.

"Well, I guess that would do," She accepted anyways and Kaname smiled widely at her answer.

* * *

"Hey, big bro," Youichi glanced at his older brother who is sitting beside him inside the cab, brows meeting and lips in a thin line. He knows that his big brother is irritated or more like mad at him because of his early attitude at Mikan's dressing room. Youichi pouted when Natsume didn't even glanced at him or replied to him. "Are you mad, big bro?"

Natsume didn't replied. He knelt on the cab's seat and pulled Natsume's cheek to gain his attention. Natsume twitched. "Hello, big bro! Knock knock knock! Can you at least talk to me?"

No answer from Natsume.

"Big bro, look, I'm sorry. I just wanted you and onee-chan to get to know each other. I didn't know you'd get mad at me in what I did," Youichi sighed. Natsume looked at his younger brother.

"Youichi, you do know you went overboard earlier right?" Natsume asked, his crimson eyes fixed in Youichi's figure. Youichi nodded his head obediently. "You know it's bad to ask personal question to someone you've just met. That's rude Youichi."

Youichi pouted. "Why is it rude? It's just a simple question. I don't think it could offend or harm anyone!

Natsume shook his head. Sometimes, he wished that Youichi is not stubborn as he is.

"Yeah, it couldn't offend or harm anyone but it's like you're invading the person's privacy by asking questions like that." Natsume answered.

"Eh? I'm just curious brother! It's not my intention to invade someone's privacy. Have you heard of the tagline 'curiosity kills the cat'? I'm like that. I'm a kid, I get curious. What's wrong with that?" Youichi said stubbornly. "Hey driver-san, if I were to asked you about you marital status, would you also think that I'm invading your privacy?" Youichi asked the cab driver who is silently listening to their argument. The cab's driver felt uneasy to be used as an example and be included in the siblings argument. Natsume glared at Youichi.

"Stop it," Natsume hissed. "Don't be stubborn Youichi. You're wrong this time. And you even told her that you wanted her to be my girlfriend. You're impossible."

Youichi sucked the inside of his cheeks. "I'm just telling the truth! I really do want her to be your girlfriend."

"Well for your information, what you said is really embarrassing," Natsume said, gritting his teeth.

"At least I didn't tell a lie," Youichi answered back. Natsume glared at him. "Why are you acting like that, brother? You told me not to lie right? Well, that's why I didn't. I told Onee-chan the truth. The truth that I wanted her to be your girlfriend."

"Well, if you hadn't noticed, you made me embarrass with the way you act kiddo," he hissed.

Youichi just frown. He looked at his older brother and found his upset expression. He felt guilty about it. His big brother is always there for him to support him and give to him whatever he wants and all he did was upset him. He inhaled and exhaled.

"Big bro," Youichi muttered softly. "I'm sorry. I won't do that again."

This is enough for Natsume's expression to softened. He couldn't stay angry at his only family member for so long right? He patted the young boy's head and smiled at him gently. "Alright, I forgive you. Just promise not to do that again."

Youichi beamed a smile and nodded his head.

But like his older brother, he also loves to tease. Yeah, he hates it when he upsets his older brother but on the contrary, he loves to tease his older brother and see his annoyed expression. Well, that's Youichi Hyuuga to you. So to tease his big brother he said,

"Hey big bro," Natsume looked at him. "What do you think of me, playing cupid?"

And this cause for Natsume to wrapped his arm to his younger brother's neck for a headlock, much to Youichi's enjoyment and struggles.

* * *

Natsume Hyuuga rose from bed as soon as the alarm clock went off. He stretched his arms and went out of the bed before making his way towards the bathroom to wash his face and change his clothes. After finishing his morning routines, he went downstairs and started cooking his and his younger brother's breakfast. It is weird if a guy knows how to cook but he doesn't have any choice, is he? He needs to learn how to cook because he doesn't want his little brother to get used in take outs or fast foods.

He was about to be finished when he heard footsteps in the stairs and in came in the kitchen door was his little brother Youichi in his Alice Academy uniform and his favorite backpack.

"Morning, brother!" Youichi greeted before putting down his backpack on one of the dinner set's chair. He went to the refrigerator and prepare some fresh milk for himself before settling himself on the dining chair.

Natsume placed a plate of toasted bread, bacon and hot dog in front of Youichi who immediately eat it up. Natsume sat on the chair opposite Youichi and started sipping on his own coffee while reading the daily newspaper.

"Hey, big bro," Youichi muttered, looking at Natsume. "Are you going out today?"

"No," Natsume answered, still eying the newspaper. "Why asked, Youichi?"

Youichi shrugged.

"Nothing brother." He said before drinking his milk. "It's been two weeks since the concert of Onee-chan, don't you miss her brother?" Youichi asked innocently.

Natsume grimaced. "What kind of question is that, Youichi?"

"Just curious, brother! Don't get mad that easily!" Youichi defended before taking the last bite of his food and hop down the chair. "Thanks for the breakfast big bro! I'll be going now."

Natsume nodded. "Take care."

And Youichi walked away, leaving Natsume all alone in their house. A few minutes after Youichi left, Natsume cleaned up the table and went to the living room and turned on the TV. He don't feel like painting today. As soon as he turned on the TV, he stopped. In the television is one of Mikan Sakura's single. He watched carefully as Mikan Sakura sings the song skillfully and dance along with the beat. She was smiling happily at the video that made Natsume's heart pound on his chest. Suddenly, he remembered what Youichi had said.

_"It's been two weeks since the concert of Onee-chan, don't you miss her brother?"_

Does he miss her? It's impossible to miss someone you just met for one night right? He shook his head and turned off the TV before he stood up. He needs a walk so that he can clear the thoughts in his mind. He grabbed his house keys and jacket then started strolling around the busy town of Tokyo. It's autumn, so somehow, the weather is not that hot.

He walked and walked, not bothering to know where his feet is dragging him. And as he passed one corner, he heard a girl shout and without thinking twice, he ran to where the shout is coming from and when he found the place, he saw 3 drunken guys harassing a girl. Anger rose on his body. Of all things, he doesn't like it when a woman is being harassed.

"You bastards, let go of her!" Natsume shouted in fury. His eyes widened in realization when he saw who the girl is as his eyesight turned black in anger.

* * *

Mikan Sakura grunted when she heard her alarm clock. She slowly reached for her alarm clock, still drowsy. She sat on the bed and stretched her arms like a cat and smiled widely. It's her free day today since Hotaru considered in giving her an off for her hard work. She excitedly get out of the bed and went to the bathroom to do her morning routines. She dressed herself with a simple blue dress and put a headband on her long brunette hair and dark shades on her hazel eyes to disguise herself since she decided to walk instead of using her car. The weather today is really nice so a walk would be perfect.

She walked out her unit and started walking. She first stopped on her favorite cafe to grabbed some breakfast. The employees smiled at her when they saw her walking inside. Her friend, Anna, walked towards her to get her order.

"Good Morning Mikan-chan! I'm glad that you stopped by here," Anna said cheerfully. Mikan smiled widely.

"Good Morning to you too, Anna-chan! Well, Hotaru let me have my day off so I'm planning to relax and stroll around Tokyo," Mikan said happily. "Do you want to accompany me?"

Anna's face turned into a apologetic look. "Aw, I would love to but you see, Mikan-chan, we have tons of customers. I couldn't leave. I'm sorry."

Mikan's face feel but soon, she smiled again. "It's alright, I understand!"

"So, what's the order of the biggest star of Japan for today?" Anna said teasingly. Mikan smiled at the title she used to her.

"The usual, Anna-chan. Thank you," She said cheerfully and Anna walked away. When she said usual, it means a slice of chocolate cake and a cold Mocha Frappe. In a few minutes later, her order came and she happily eat it. She left immediately after thanking Anna and started strolling around the city, trying her best to hide her true self from the naked eyes of the other people.

She was enjoying looking around that she didn't notice three drunken guys on her way. Accidentally, she bumped to one of the guys that made her falling on her butt. She moaned in pain before looking up to apologize.

"I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you," Mikan said and stood up. She bow her head to show that she is sorry. She was about to walk away when one of the drunken guys grabbed her wrist.

"Hey, wait. We haven't forgiven you," The guy said, holding her chin. She shivered in fear and tried to struggle with the man's grip but as she struggles, the man's grip becomes tighter. "Don't be scared, we won't hurt. We just want to have fun!"

The other two laughed while her eyes become watery. The next thing she knew, she was pushed in a dark corner and her shades was thrown on the floor. The drunken guys gasped and then smirked.

"So, what we have here? Isn't she the famous Mikan Sakura?" Another guy said. "Aren't we lucky?"

Laughter.

"Please let me go, Misters!" Mikan begged. The drunken guys just laughed more and then, one guy grabbed her arm and pushed her to the wall hard, his huge body towering her small frame. The man grabbed her bag and hand it over to the other two laughing men.

"Not until you satisfied us," the guy said smirking before kissing her neck while tearing off the fabric of her clothes. She shouted for help and the 2 other guys just laughed.

"Help! Someone!" Mikan shouted, both in fear and disgust. Just then, they heard someone shouted that made the guy who's kissing her neck stopped. They looked to the direction of the shout and found a raven-haired guy standing, eyes darkening and fist clenched. Her chest pounded while her tears are flowing on her cheeks.

"I said, let go of her!" Natsume shouted in anger. The guy let go of her and she slowly slide down on the floor, still sobbing. The guy who was holding her a while ago raised his brow towards Natsume.

"Who do you think you are to order me around, young man?" The guy said. "Stop interfering on my business!"

"You're telling me to back off?" Natsume's ruby eyes are burning. "No one had said that to me before because if they did, they will find themselves in a very difficult position or worse, they will be buried alive six foot under the ground!"

And with that, Natsume swiftly run and gave the guy a hard punch that sends him on the floor. He placed his right foot on the guy's stomach that made the guy grimaced in pain.

"If you still want to live, I'm advising the three of you to run from your lives now before I can my mind," Natsume hissed before he hit the guy's chin by his foot. The three quickly left as soon as Natsume released the guy.

When the three was nowhere to be found, he looked back to the sobbing girl his eyes burning in anger. "What the heck are you doing here all alone? Didn't you know that it isn't safe for someone like you strolling around the city? You don't know how dangerous this city is!" He shouted at the sobbing girl.

He didn't know the reason why anger filled him once he saw that she is the one being harassed by the drunken guys. It felt like, his vision become red and he wasn't thinking straight anymore.

Mikan was taken back with his raised voice. He felt guilty as the girl cried harder.

As guilt starts to enveloped his whole being, he knelt in front of the girl and removed his jacket. He wrapped the jacket to her to cover her body which is somehow bare now because of her torn clothes.

Unconsciously, he held her chin up and wiped the tears on the corner of her eyes. "Are you alright?" He said softly, trying hard not to scare her more. And unexpectedly, Mikan threw herself towards Natsume and cried on his shoulder.

"I was...I was...I was scared. They al-almost-" Mikan couldn't say the last as she cried harder on the broad shoulder of the raven. Hesitantly, he wrapped her arms around her small frame, giving her the permission that she could cry on his shoulder.

"It's okay," Natsume tightened his hug. "You're safe now."

Mikan nodded her head as Natsume slowly pushed away himself on her. "I can't leave you here in this condition. I'll bring you back to your house."

They stood up. And that's when Mikan realized that the three drunken guys had brought her bag with them. Now, she can't go back to her house because her house keys is inside her bag, and her cellphone too. Tough luck.

"I don't think I can go back home," Mikan said shyly. Natsume raised his brow in a what-do-you-mean manner. "Those guys took my bag with them and my cellphone and keys are inside it."

Natsume sighed.

"I don't have money with me right now and I left my cellphone at home so we cannot possibly phone someone now," Natsume shook his head. "So, I guess I have no choice but to bring you home so that you can call someone who can help you."

Mikan's nodded her head reluctantly. Natsume smirked.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to do something nasty to you," he said cockily. "Girls wearing polka-dotted underwear is never been my preference. So don't push your luck."

Mikan's eyes widened.

"You-you saw it?" Mikan asked shakily. "Pervert!"

He just chuckled and grabbed her elbow and made their way to the Hyuuga residence.

* * *

"Alright, Hotaru. I'll wait for you. Take care on your way. And hey! Don't be so mean, I'm not stupid!" Mikan said through the phone. When Hotaru hang up on her, she ended the call and placed the cellphone in the table. She sighed. She's sure that Hotaru will give her a sermon for being careless.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps coming her way. Natsume sat on the chair beside her and placed a mug of hot milk on top of the table.

"Here, drink it," Natsume said. Mikan obediently grabbed the hot milk but because of her clumsiness, she accidentally let go of the mug causing it on spill to the table and her hand. She winced in pain.

"Owwww," Mikan muttered.

Adrenaline rush came over Natsume as he grabbed her hands which is now red because of the hot milk that spilled on it. Mikan blushed at the contact and Natsume was oblivious to this fact because his attention is on her hand.

It's not only the contact of their hands that made Mikan blushed but also the fact that their face are inches away from each other. It's just that, Natsume's head are bent down, causing the back of his head to be the only thing that Mikan sees. Her blushed deepened when she felt Natsume gently blow the red mark that form in her hands.

After a few blows, Natsume raised his head, planning to asked her if she's alright. Crimson met auburn. They looked at each others eyes for a few moments, both heart pounding on their chest as silence enveloped the two of them.

Unconsciously, Natsume slowly lean forward his face towards Mikan.

1 INCHES...

Mikan blushed as she saw Natsume's face slowly lean forward. She can't seem to find the willpower to look away or move back.

2 CM...

It went nearer and nearer and Mikan felt her cheeks become hotter as Natsume's lips become nearer, to the point the she can feel his fresh breathe on her face.

1 CM...

Automatically, their eyes closed as they wait for their lips to touch.

0.5 CM...

There lips would touch soon...

BANG! SLAM!

"Brother, I'm home!" Youichi said happily.

There eyes snapped open and acting on cue, Natsume quickly crouched down caressing his own foot. Mikan looked at Natsume curiously, still blushing.

"Ouch! Why the hell did you step on my foot? That hurts, you know!" Natsume shouted, still caressing his foot. Mikan gave him a what-are-you-saying look.

Youichi narrowed her eyes to the girl his brother's with, trying to figure out who is she.

Natsume looked at her in the corner of his eyes, glaring at her and trying to send the unspoken order to her. Mikan seems to get what he wanted to say and act along with him.

"Ah ha, I'm sorry!" Mikan said, trying hard to make her voice sound apologetic. She's not an actress for nothing- Natsume give her that. Natsume sat up straight and pretend that he didn't hear his younger brother's greeting earlier.

"Youichi, you're back," Natsume said, trying to make his voice sounds unsuspicious. "Welcome home."

"Yeah, been here for a while already. What are you doing anyways? And who's that girl brother?" Youichi asked with his eyebrow raised, while tapping his foot impatiently. And as if on cue, Mikan looked back to the young lad and smiled at him sweetly. Youichi's eyes widened and he quickly run towards the two and threw himself on Mikan.

"It's you, Onee-chan!" Youichi said happily. "What are you doing here? And how did you know our house?"

Mikan laughed nervously. She doesn't know what to say. She didn't want to tell this little boy that she was almost raped and his older brother was her knight-and-shining-armor. Isn't that a little embarrassing? She was the damsel-in-distress while Natsume is the knight-and-shining-armor. How sweet. She mentally shook her head to clear her thoughts. Where did that thoughts came from? Damn. She's acting a 5-year-old girl who's obsessed with this fairy tales. And thankfully, Natsume seems to notice her uneasiness as he answered the unanswered question.

"I ran over her while I was strolling the town and she told me that she wants to see you," Natsume said.

Youichi's eyes twinkled. "Really, Onee-chan?"

She nodded her head and smiled. "How are you, little Youichi?"

"I'm fine! Especially that we were able to see each other again!" Youichi said happily, hugging the brunette once again. Mikan laughed and hugged the silver-haired boy back.

Natsume on the other hand, is silently thanking all the Gods that Youichi didn't notice that he was about to kiss the girl in front of her. It's a good thing that he come up with a good plan immediately.

Suddenly, they heard a knock. Natsume stood up and the two followed him. He opened the door and found a raven-haired girl and a blond-guy standing in front of the door. Mikan stepped forward and the blond quickly hugged the brunette.

"I'm glad you're okay, Mikan!" The guy said making Natsume's eyes narrowed. "I went panic when I heard from Imai what had happened to you!" Mikan gently pushed away the blond and gave him a small smile.

"You made us worry, dummy," The raven-haired girl said, smacking the brunette's head making her yelp in pain.

"Hotaru! That hurts!" Mikan said childishly. Suddenly, she remembered that she hasn't introduced Hotaru and Kaname to the two Hyuugas, so she turned around to do the introduction.

"By the way, Natsume, Youichi, this is Hotaru Imai and Kaname Sonou," Mikan said with informality while Natsume just nodded his head in recognition. "And Hotaru, Kaname, this is Natsume and Youichi Hyuuga."

Hotaru just nodded also while Kaname offered his hand for a hand shake towards Natsume. Natsume reluctantly shook his hand.

"Thank you for saving, Mikan," Kaname said. Natsume didn't answered back.

"Who are you, blondie? Why are you hugging Onee-chan a while ago?" Youichi snapped, raising his brow, arms crossed in front of his chest. A vein popped on Kaname's head on the nickname the little boy used. He gave him a fake smile.

"I don't think that's the right way to talk to someone older than you, young man," Kaname said calmly. Youichi just snubbed him.

"Youichi, that's rude. Say sorry to him," Natsume commanded his younger brother. Youichi pouted but sighed.

"Sorry," Youichi said coldly. The blond just nodded his head. Fully aware of the tension between the boys, Hotaru being sharp and intelligent as always, she decided to break the tension.

"Alright Mikan, let's go now. You've been a burden to this two already. They deserve some peace and quiet now after giving them headaches," Hotaru said coldly. She grabbed Mikan's arm to pull her but Mikan pulled back.

"Wait Hotaru! Can I have a calling card?" Mikan said. Hotaru gave her a quizzing look but handed her a calling card nevertheless then walked away. She turned around once again to Youichi and Natsume and smiled at them then bow. "Sorry for being a burden to the two of you."

Natsume just stayed quiet while Youichi face fell down. "Will we meet again, right onee-chan?" Youichi said sadly.

"Yeah, we will Youichi. Don't worry," Mikan said, crouching down to the silver haired boy and gave him one last hug. After she hugged the little boy, she looked at Natsume and smiled at him. "Thanks for everything, Natsume-san. Sorry for the troublesome. And Here," she handed to him the calling card.

Natsume looked at the card in his hand and Youichi hold on his side, tip-toeing to take a glimpse of the card. "What's this Onee-chan?"

"It's Hotaru's calling card. If by any chance you need something, you can contact me through Hotaru and I will gladly helped you." Mikan said and Kaname pulled her. They started walking away. Kaname opened the car door for her and before she can get inside the car, she smiled to the two boys.

And they drove off.

* * *

"Okay, big bro. Spill it," Youichi said.

"Spill what?" Natsume asked confused with what his younger brother.

"Oh, do you think I didn't see what happened earlier?" Youichi smirked. "You almost kissed, Onee-chan."

Natsume blushed with that. "What are you saying, Youichi? I don't know what you're talking about!" Natsume shouted, embarrassed that Youichi saw that and annoyed that Youichi is too smart for his own good.

"Yeah right, big bro. And the pigs can fly," Youichi said sarcastically. "I only acted like that so that Onee-chan won't feel uneasy. And I guess I was a good actor after all."

Natsume's eyes twitched and he grabbed Youichi's chubby cheeks and pull it, much to Youichi's yelp. "Ouch, brother! Stop that!"

"So, you were tricking me little brat?" Natsume said, eyes darkened. Youichi shoved his older brother's hand and rubbed his sore cheeks.

"Well, I'm not a Hyuuga for nothing. I'm a genius if I may say so," Youichi said and turned around and walked away but stopped halfway. "By the way big bro," he looked back at Natsume and gave him a smirk. "You're acting skill is bad. You need to polish it BADLY."

And he walked away completely leaving his annoyed older brother while humming an unfamiliar song to himself.

Natsume grunted. He started walking inside the house, slipping the card inside his pocket.

Was his acting that bad that his own little brother didn't buy it? He sighed.

Maybe, Youichi can't be deceive after all.

He is a Hyuuga after all.

But there's one thing he is sure of.

He swore that he didn't like it one bit that Youichi interrupted earlier.

* * *

**Author's note: **Mou, You-chan is so cute! Don't you think so too? Anyways, I hope you all like this chapter :) I know it's boring but this is the best that I can do. Please don't forget to review. The next chapter is maybe the last or the second to the last. I dunno really x) Please stay tune for the next chapter, I'm going to upload it around this week. I'm planning to finish this before school starts. So yeah. Reviews are love :) Don't forget to drop some to make my day :)

I miss writing "I love you, My Teacher". Haha. By the way, please read my new oneshot entitle "Would you?"! Thanks! :)

**`Cute-chan :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or the song When you say nothing at all by Ronan Keating. :) The plot is inspired by the movie "Notting Hill".  
**

**Summary: **It all started when Natsume Hyuuga was forcibly dragged by his younger brother, Youichi Hyuuga, to see the concert of his favorite singer/actress/model Mikan Sakura. How could possibly one night of meeting changes his life? NxM.

**Author's note: **Third chapter is up! Thank you very much for those who reviewed the last chapter! :) Your reviews motivates me. Enjoy this chapter, although it is somehow lame. But hey, this chapter has tons of Natsume and Mikan moments. So yeah. Enjoy :)

By the way guys, don't get confuse. In this chapter, there would be a phone conversation. The **bold **sentences are Natsume's while the normal are either Mikan and Hotaru :)

_All day long I can hear people talking out loud_  
_ But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd_  
_ Try as they may, they could never define_  
_ What's been said,_  
_ between your heart and mine_

_- _When you say nothing at all by Ronan Keating.

* * *

Chapter 3:

"Hey big bro, what are we going to do for my birthday tomorrow?" Youichi asked, munching the popcorn on his hands while eying the television in full concentration.

Natsume Hyuuga stopped his attempt on plopping a handful of popcorn to his mouth as he turned his head to his concentrated little brother, completely remembering that it will be his 8th birthday tomorrow. Crap, how could he forget the birthday of his one and only brother? Maybe because he was too busy with the painting demands of his clients that he didn't even had the chance to think about other things and check the calendar.

"Well, it would be up to you. What would you want to do in your birthday?" Natsume asked gently. Youichi look at his older brother, his teal eyes shining with excitement. Natsume knows that spark in his brother eyes and he knows too well also that the spark emitting from Youichi's eyes is something that he wouldn't want to do but he has to do.

"Well," Youichi gave him a big wide smile, "I would want Mikan-Onee chan to come in my celebration. I want it to be a simple celebration between the three of us!"

Natsume mentally slapped himself. His instincts is right. Youichi's is really planning something. And he had guessed already that Youichi's request would be something that is regarding with the Mikan Sakura. He coughed, clearing his throat before he looked at his brother's teal eyes, "I don't think that's a good idea. Mikan-san couldn't probably go in your birthday because you know, she's in the entertainment field. And everyone in the entertainment field is someone who can be undeniably classified as busy persons."

Youichi pouted at his words, "Well, we could still try, right big bro?"

Natsume arched his brow towards his insisting brother, "And how would you do that, little brat?"

Youichi smirked, "You got her manager's calling card, right?" Oh yeah, Natsume totally forgot about the calling card that he placed safely on his wallet, "If you're going to be a good big brother, you'll talk to Mikan-Onee chan and ask her if she can go to my birthday right?"

"You're being bossy Youichi," Natsume hissed, "Don't forget that I'm still your older brother. You can't order me around whenever you wants to."

"Eh? Big bro! Don't get me wrong. It's a request, not an order!" Youichi defended himself, "But if you don't want to contact Onee-chan, it's alright. Though my birthday wouldn't be complete without Onee-chan's presence, I'm fine with it. I don't want to angered you again because of my insisting," He said, putting in a gloomy look along with a pout on his cute face.

Natsume sighed. Crap, Youichi is using that expression again. The expression that he wouldn't want to see in his brother. The expression that always makes him agree with everything this young lad wants. And the expression that always put him in a very difficult situation. Crap. Just crap.

"Fine! Just stop sulking already," Natsume said, heaving a big sigh. Youichi's face lit up and he smiled widely towards Natsume.

"Yay! Thank you very much, big bro! You are really the best!" Youichi said happily, "So, how about calling Onee-chan now, big bro?"

Natsume just shook his head and took the calling card in his wallet before he dialed the number in his cellphone.

"Just so you know. This would be the last time that I'll do anything for the likes of you," He said, glaring at the smiling Youichi on the couch before diverting his attention towards the phone again.

"Hello, may I talk to Mikan-san? Hyuuga Natsume on the line," He said through the phone.

* * *

Hotaru Imai silently sat on the reserved seat for her, watching her best friend strikes some pose for the new clothing line she had been offered to model. She sipped her coffee with finesse. She put down the coffee on the coffee table when she heard her cellphone ringing. She took the phone out from her black business suit and raised a brow when an unregistered number flash on her cellphone's screen.

"Hello, who is this?" she asked strictly, completely not liking the idea of a stranger knowing her number.

**"Hello, may I talk to Mikan-san? Hyuuga Natsume on the line," **The caller said casually.

"What do you want from her?" Hotaru asked coldly and Hotaru being the sharp person, she heard the person in the other line clicked his tongue, maybe due to annoyance and the coldness of her voice.

**"I just need something to discuss to her, is that bad?" **Natsume snapped. He didn't like the way this person talks to him. No one had ever to him in this way. Not with Natsume Hyuuga.

"She's working, just call-" But before Hotaru can finished what she was supposed to say, she heard the photographer announced that the photo shoot is done. So, Natsume Hyuuga is one lucky man eh? "I guess, you can talk to her. Wait for a while," Hotaru said.

"Hey Hotaru! How's my poses? Did you like it?" Mikan cheerfully said when Hotaru approached her. She accepted the bottle of cold water that was handed to her by one of the PA's in the set.

"Someone is looking for you," Hotaru said with an emotionless voice, completely ignoring Mikan's question.

"Looking for me? Who could that be?" Mikan asked curiously, taking another gulp on her bottled water.

"Hyuuga Natsume," Hotaru said frugally. Mikan choked at her drink as she glanced at Hotaru with wide chocolate brown orbs.

"Natsume?" Mikan eyes, her eyes still wide and her mouth hanging a little.

"Yeah, Hyuuga Natsume. The one who saves you from those guys. Here," Hotaru said, handing the phone to Mikan, who on the other hand, reluctantly accepted it. Hotaru walked away. Mikan cleared her throat before placing the receiver to her ear.

"Hello? Mikan Sakura here," Mikan said, trying to calm the fast beating of her heart. It's been so long since the last time she saw the two Hyuugas, and she admits that she kinda miss the funny arguing of the two siblings. Her heart's beat become faster when the person on the other line spoke.

**"Hello," **Natsume said, his voice still the same. No trances of nervousness or uneasiness can be detect on that seductive voice of his. Did she just said seductive? Oh crap, she's being insane!

"Um, how are you?" Her voice a little shaky and she wants to smack her head for being nervous. She heard Natsume stifled a laugh and she couldn't help being embarrassed and annoyed by it. "Why the heck are you laughing?"

**"Nothing. Did I disturbed you?" **Natsume asked.

"Nah. Why did you call? Do you need anything?" Mikan said, trying to come out with some possible reasons why he would call her.

**"Are you free tomorrow night?"** Natsume said frankly, not even stuttering with every words he say. OH. MY. GOD. Mikan's heart started to pound more, almost jumping out from her chest. Crap, is he planning to take her out for a date? Mikan shook her head. She inhale and exhale before answering the question.

"No, I don't have anything to do. Why asked?" Mikan asked. Even though she cannot see her face right now, she is sure that she's blushing madly because of her own thoughts.

**"Youichi's birthday is tomorrow. He wants to invite you to come over in our house and celebrate it with us. Can you come? He won't stop bothering me unless you say yes." **Natsume said.

Mikan's face fell but when she realized what he had said, it immediately changed into a shocked expression, "Eh? Youichi-kun's birthday? Tomorrow?"

**"Yeah, can you come?"** Natsume asked, preventing himself to sound hopeful or desperate.

"Sure. I'll come. It's Youichi's birthday, afterall," Mikan said cheerfully.

**"Alright, do you want me to pick you up?" **Natsume asked softly.

"Nah, you don't have to. I've been there right? I can go there by myself. Just tell me what time should I come," Mikan muttered.

**"Alright then, around 7:00. Would that be fine?" **

"Yeah. 7:00 it is. By the way, tell Youichi that I said 'hi and advance happy birthday'. Got to go now," Mikan said excitedly.

**"Okay. Bye," **And Natsume hang up. Mikan flipped closed the cellphone and smiled widely, excitement is written all over her face. A dinner with the Hyuugas tomorrow night? That would be fun. She quickly run towards her dressing room and found Hotaru reading a magazine on the sofa.

"Hotaru! Quick! I need to go to the mall," and with that, Mikan quickly change her clothes and pull Hotaru to the nearest mall, much to Hotaru's annoyance.

She's so excited for tomorrow, there's no doubt about that.

* * *

Natsume pressed the end button before turning around to face his younger brother, whose eyes now are sparkling with happiness. He shook his head.

"She'll go," Natsume said plainly, tucking his cellphone inside his pocket. Youichi jumped from both happiness and excitement. Natsume looked at his younger brother and smiled a little. He always like it when Youichi act this way and he always like it when he makes Youichi happy. For an older brother and only relative, it's now his obligation to make the boy happy.

"Yay! So, what are we still doing here, big bro?" Youichi turned at him and smiled at him. Natsume gave him a curious look. "Come on now, let's go to the grocery to buy something to cook for tomorrow. And oh, don't forget to buy me a box of howalon big bro! It's my birthday after all." And Youichi dragged him to the nearest grocery store.

Yeah, Youichi is bossy. A spoiled brat, to be exact.

And Natsume is a sucker, always following whatever his brother wants.

But what can he do? He love his brother so much that he wants him to be always happy and the best for him.

And it's not like he doesn't want to see Mikan again?

That would make him a total liar if he says he don't.

* * *

"Big bro, what time did Mikan-Onee chan said she would arrive?" Youichi asked excitedly, looking at the clock every now and then while sitting on the dining set, watching his older brother prepare the dishes for their little celebration.

"Around 7:00. Don't be too excited, will you? And maybe you could be a little help here," Natsume answered back taking out the turkey in the oven.

"Mou, I'm the birthday celebrant here big bro. So it only means that you should treat me as a prince for today," Youichi said, resting his chin on his palm which is placed above the table. He glared at the younger Hyuuga.

"Are you going to help me or I'm not going to give you your present?" Natsume hissed. Youichi is a sucker about gifts. The younger lad loves to receive gifts in special occasions so he knew that Youichi would immediately cram to help him out. He mentally smirked at himself.

Youichi rolled his eyes before he hop out the chair. "I'll pass big bro, gotta go to the bathroom!" Or maybe not. And with that, Youichi dash off the room, leaving the irritated Natsume alone.

Natsume heaved a very big sigh before turning his attention back to his previous task. He took the turkey out of the oven and carefully placed it on the table. And as if on cue, the door bell rang. Since Youichi is still in the bathroom, he has no other choice but to open the door by himself.

He slowly made his way towards the front door and took hold of the door knob. He inhaled and exhaled, trying to calm the fast beating of his heart. He slowly opened the door and knowing who it was, he kept his stoic expression. But not long enough, the stoic expression is replaced by an amused expression. He gulped.

In front of him is a gorgeous and smiling brunette who is wearing a simple red dress. With her long brunette hair tied up high, she looks stunning. She is holding a box, which he guessed is a cake and a paper bag.

"Hi," Mikan said smiling. Natsume snapped back from his reverie.

"Come in," He said without emotion. He moved aside and open the door more widely so that she can enter. She enter the house happily before turning around to face him.

"Um, here," Mikan handed the box. "I don't know what flavor Youichi and you likes so I settled with a chocolate cake. We all know that everyone likes chocolate."

Natsume accepted the box. "Any flavor would do. Don't worry about it."

Mikan's smile widened. "So, how are-" but before Mikan could finish the question she was about to ask, a silver-haired boy came running towards her and gave her a big bear hug. Mikan laughed.

"Onee-chan, I missed you!" Youichi said, hugging Mikan's waist while looking up at her with his big teal eyes. Mikan smiled at the cuteness of the boy.

"I missed you too, Youichi. Happy birthday!" Mikan said happily, placing a soft cheek on the kid's chubby cheek and handing him her present.

"Thank you, Onee-chan! Come, let's go and eat. I'm starving," Youichi said. He grabbed both Mikan's and Natsume's hand before walking towards the kitchen. They ate everything that is served in the small dining table. Usually, with every bit, Mikan would compliments Natsume's cooking that made the raven a little bit embarrassed. He would just continue eating, trying to hide the blush that would usually crept on his cheeks or simply shrugged.

It was a fun night, especially to Youichi. For the first time in his life, he felt that he has a family. A mother and a father. A mother figure in Mikan and a father figure in his older brother.

And when Youichi blew the candles in his cake, it is finally official that he turned a year older. He smiled happily before he took the paper bag that he carefully placed on the ground. "Ne, onee-chan. What is this?" Youichi said, his eyes gleaming with excitement as he carefully took a medium size box with a green bow.

"I hope you like it, Youichi," Mikan said.

Youichi opened the box and was amazed in the thing inside it. It is a medium sized brown-colored bear. It was really unique cause it's face carries a frown. He had never seen a teddy with that kind of face. Usually, he would always see a stupidly smiling bear everywhere but not a frowning bear. He cuddled the bear and found it to be soft. He thankfully smiled at Mikan. "Thank you, Onee-chan! I like it so much!"

On the other hand, Natsume went out the room and when he came back he was already carrying a rectangular-shaped gift with a red bow. He handed it to Youichi who excitedly took it out of his older brother's grip. "Happy birthday, kiddo."

Youichi hastily tear the gift wrapper and when he finally saw his present, a big smile grimaced his face. It was a painting of him, Natsume and their parents.

"Remember the last time you asked me to make a family painting? So there, I thought that it would be a perfect gift for your birthday," Natsume said with a little smile on his handsome face. Youichi looked at Natsume with tears on the corner of his eyes and he jumped on his older brother and gave him a hug.

"Thank you for everything, big bro!" Youichi said happily while Natsume tapped his back to ceased him from crying.

Mikan on the other hand, just smiled at the strong bond between the two brothers. Maybe, it would be great if she has a younger sibling to spoiled.

And so the night continued.

It was already 10:00 in the evening when Mikan decided to bid her goodbye and go home.

"I think I should go home now," she said, catching the attention of two Hyuugas who are watching a movie. She stood up and bow as a sign of gratitude. Natsume stood up.

"I'll walk you home then, it will be very dangerous if you walk alone the city," Natsume proclaimed. He didn't let Mikan refused because he already grabbed his house keys. "Youichi, don't forget to lock the door and windows when you decided to sleep. I'll be back quickly."

"Alright big bro! Take care. Byebye, Onee-chan! See you soon," Youichi said, waving a hand on Mikan's direction. Mikan smiled and leaned towards the young lad and pecked the top of his head.

"Happy birthday Youichi. See you soon," And they left the house.

* * *

They made their way towards Mikan's apartment but Mikan stopped midway when she found a park. She looked at Natsume and then smiled. "Can we stay here for a little while?" she asked. Natsume just shrugged and then nodded his head.

They sat on one of the big and blossoming Sakura Tree. Silence engulfed the two of them, both looking at the dark sky and watching the perfect view of the moon.

"Ne Natsume," Mikan said, breaking the ice between the two of them. Natsume looked at the girl beside him, looking beautiful under the shade of the moon. "I know it's not my business, but where are your parents?"

Natsume kept silent, and for a while, Mikan thought the he made Natsume angry because of opening the topic of his parents. Quickly as possible, she apologized. "I'm sorry, you don't have to answer that."

Natsume just shook his head and looked at the sky again, "It's alright. They passed away. Mother died when she gave birth with Youichi and father," Natsume sighed. "died out of desperation and loneliness. He drunk every night that causes for his health to weakened."

Mikan stayed quiet and she looked down, feeling guilty for asking such question after seeing the sadness that cross in Natsume's eyes. "I'm sorry for asking,"

Natsume nodded and another silence enveloped them again. After a while, she attempts to start a new conversation.

"Youichi is such a nice kid, isn't he? Your lucky to have him as your brother," Mikan said. Natsume chuckled.

"That kid is impossible. He reminds me of myself when I was young. He's bossy and what he wants is always what he gets," Natsume smiled a little. "But I'm glad that I have him. At least I know that I'm not alone."

"You love your brother so much eh?" Mikan said smiling.

"He's the only family I have. I couldn't just leave him behind right?" Natsume answered back. "And that kid is obsessed with you. Sometimes, I wonder why my ears doesn't bleed whenever he played your cd repeatedly."

Mikan laughed. "I could see that."

SILENCE AGAIN...

"Say Natsume," She turned her head sidewards, glancing at the raven-haired boy beside her who, in the other hand, is silently watching the star and moon above. "What did you think of me when we first met?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Natsume said, turning his head sidewards, making their face a few centimeters away from each other. Crimson and Auburn met. They stared at each other eyes for a while before temptation and desire got the best of him. He leaned forward. Mikan closed her eyes as well as Natsume.

If the last time didn't worked out because Youichi came barging in the door, this time, their lips finally met that cause for the both of them to feel electric waves entering their body. It was a gentle kiss, both responding with same ferocity. Natsume slanted his lips for a better angle as he deepened the kiss.

Natsume Hyuuga felt a different spark as he kissed this girl, a feeling he never felt before towards any other girls.

Mikan snapped back from reality as she pushed the shocked raven gently. Her face red. She look down, trying not to meet the intense gaze of his blood red eyes. Natsume on the other hand, seems to realized what he had done.

"I'm sorry," Natsume muttered. "I didn't meant to."

Mikan just nodded. Natsume stood up and extend a hand towards her. "Come on now, it's late. I'll take you home."

Mikan hesitantly took his hand. He pull her hand to help her stand up but because of Mikan's clumsiness, she lose balance that made her stumbling in Natsume's strong arms. She quickly pulled away, her face in 10 shades of red.

Natsume grabbed her arm. He pulled her and they made their way towards her apartment.

* * *

Natsume panicky took a basin of cold water in the kitchen and when he finally did, he quickly run towards one of the room inside the house. He took a clean towel in one of the drawer and sat beside the bed where a silver-haired boy is lying, his face red, eyes half-opened and breathe rapid.

Natsume soaked the towel in the basin and gently squeezed it. He put the towel on Youichi's forehead. He looked at his brother worriedly before putting the back of his hand on the crook of his neck to check his temperature. He sighed in relieved when he felt that Youichi's temperature went down.

"Youichi, how are you feeling?" He asked worriedly his sick younger brother. He was shocked earlier when Youichi didn't came down for breakfast, which is very unusual, that's why he decided to checked what happened to his younger brother. It surprised him to see Youichi hugging the blanket tightly as if his life depends on it. When he looked at him closely, he found his chubby cheeks in a shade of red and his breath fast. Instinctively, he put his hand on his forehead and found him burning in fever.

"I'm fine now, big bro," Youichi answered weakly.

"Are you hungry or something?" Natsume asked again, fixing the blanket and gently draped it on Youichi's weak body. "Hang on there, I called Ruka already. He'll be here soon." Ruka is his childhood friend who became a doctor.

Youichi nodded and then glanced at his older brother. "Big bro, please call Onee-chan. I want to see her."

Natsume sucked the inside of his cheeks. It has been two weeks since that incident, the incident when he kissed her. Natsume hates to admit it, but he felt ashamed of himself for giving up with temptation. And he is still embarrassed to talk to Mikan. Although Mikan didn't show any indication that she's angry, Natsume still haven't let go of the possibility that she might be angry. But Youichi is sick, and Mikan could help Youichi to recover considering that the kid is very attached to the brunette. Natsume sighed. Lately, Natsume realized that he's been sighing a lot.

He patted Youichi's head before smiling at him. "Alright, I'll call her. Just promise me that you'll get well soon you brat."

And Youichi nodded his head before closing his teal eyes and dozed off.

* * *

"Mikan, Hyuuga on the phone," Hotaru said, handing her the phone before returning her attention back to the TV. Mikan Sakura accepted the phone, yet she didn't answer the phone immediately. The scenes from last last week is still fresh on her mind. It's not like she's angry, but she's embarrassed. What will Natsume think? She's an easy-to-get-girl that allows a guy she barely knows to kiss her, well excluding the actors that she needs to kiss for a certain purpose. Oh God. But if she won't answer the call, he might think that she's avoiding him.

She gathered all the courage she has and slowly, she placed the receiver on her ear. "Hello?"

**"Are you busy?"** Natsume mutely asked.

She gulped first before answering. "No, why?"

After a few seconds later, he answered gloomily. **"It's about Youichi."**

Panic rushed over her when she heard Youichi's name. It's just been a while since they met, but she's been attached with the little boy already. "What happened to him?"

**"He's sick and he wanted me to call you and ask you to go here. He said he wanted to see you."**

"I'll be coming over now. Please tell Youichi to get well soon." And she hang up and left with out saying anything to Hotaru.

* * *

She arrived at the Hyuuga residence after 20 minutes and she immediately knocked at the door. Natsume opened the door for her.

"How's Youichi?" She asked worriedly.

"His fever went down now. Come in," Natsume said and walked ahead of her. She closed the door and stared at Natsume's back, her heart skipped a beat as she noticed how strong his back looks.

They enter one of the room which she guessed is Youichi's. And there, she saw Youichi laying in his bed, a thermometer on his mouth and a blond guy putting a stethoscope on Youichi's chest. Natsume walked towards the other side of the bed, looking at Youichi worriedly. "How's he?"

"Ah, don't worry Natsume. He'll be fine soon. He just need some rest," The blond said gently. Suddenly, he looked at Mikan's direction. "Eh? Aren't you Sakura Mikan?"

Mikan bowed her head, "I'm Mikan Sakura, nice meeting you."

"I'm Ruka Nogi, Natsume's best friend. Nice meeting you, Sakura-san," Ruka said and then bowed. He turned to Natsume's direction. "Natsume, I should go now. There are still things I need to do at the clinic. Just call me if something happen, alright?"

"Thanks Ruka," Natsume said and Ruka nodded. He walked away after bidding goodbye to Mikan.

Mikan walk towards Youichi's bed and brush his silver bangs. Youichi slowly opened his eyes and smiled warmly at Mikan. "How are you, little Youichi?"

"Onee-chan, I'm fine now," Youichi answered.

"Get well soon," Mikan said smiling. Youichi nodded and went back to sleep.

Just then, Natsume stood up. "I'll go cook some dinner. Please look after Youichi for a while until I'm back."

And he walked away.

* * *

"Open your mouth, You-chan!" Mikan said cheerfully, placing the spoon in front of Youichi.

"Ahhhh," Youichi happily opened his mouth and swallow the food. Mikan laughed.

"Mou, You-chan is so cute!" Mikan shrieked with delight.

Natsume on the other hand, smiled secretly while watching the TV. The two seems to have a strong bond between them. Accidentally, Mikan glanced at his direction. Their eyes met for a moment but soon she looked away. He didn't fail to notice the small blush that crept on her pretty face. He knows that she is still not comfortable with him around especially after what happened the last time they.

After Mikan fed Youichi, she tucked him in the bed and hummed a song for him while brushing gently his silver strands. After a few minutes, Youichi felt asleep. Mikan stood up and awkwardly walked towards the kitchen, holding the used bowl. Natsume followed her.

He found her washing the bowl, and from the looks of it, she failed to notice that he is around. He walked towards her and stood behind her.

"Hey," Natsume muttered softly.

Mikan was surprised that he followed her and accidentally, she let go of the bowl and it broke into pieces.

"I'm sorry!" Mikan said quickly, picking up the broken pieces carefully. But much to her shock, Natsume hold her hand which is holding the broken pieces. Natsume slowly opened Mikan's palm that made her let go of the broken pieces. She kept her head low before she felt Natsume's hand cupping her chin so that she can look at him straight in the eyes. "Um, I'm really sorry for-"

"Are you scared of me?" Natsume said, cutting her off.

Is she scared of him? "N-no," she said stuttering.

"Then why does it look like you're avoiding me?" Natsume pressed.

"I-I think you got it all wrong. I'm not avoiding y-you," Mikan answered nervously.

"But it doesn't look like it. Is this because of what happened the last time?" Natsume asked. Mikan gulped.

"Of course n-not," Mikan said defensively.

"I don't believe you," he leaned his forehead onto her. "I said I was sorry. I really didn't mean it. But it doesn't mean that I regret it. Because believe it or not, I didn't regret kissing you."

Mikan's eyes widened with that, "What do you me-," but he kissed her before she can finished whatever she was supposed to say.

It was passionate and demanding, and Mikan couldn't help but respond to it. She felt Natsume licked her lips, causing her to open her mouth and for Natsume to take the opportunity to slipped his tongue in Mikan's mouth. Mikan gasped. True, she had been kissed by different guys, but it was all because of work and it was nothing compared to this kiss. Those kisses are plain while Natsume's is full of lust, desire and gentleness? Mikan doesn't know.

Mikan felt Natsume's lips went down on her throat and she unconsciously moaned his name in delight. This cause for Natsume to lift her up, lips still against each other as Natsume walked towards the stairs, wrapping both Mikan's legs around his waist while Mikan's arms were wrapped on his neck.

Occasionally breaking the contact of their lips, she felt herself being laid on a bed. And the next thing she knew, she was already naked under Natsume's gaze. Her mind is blank and it seems that it couldn't function properly when Natsume burning gaze is directed to her. She knows that she should stop him, but she couldn't find the courage to do it. And when Natsume leaned forward again for an animalistic kiss, she finally let go of her inhibitions.

* * *

Natsume stared at the ceiling, both hands behind his head, serving as his pillow while Mikan is curled against him. He was deep in thoughts, thinking how he end up in this situation. When they were alone in the kitchen, the reaction was instant. Temptation brought him to insanity and his desire for her took the best out of him. When he heard her moan his name, the tiny bit of self-control he has had left his body.

He looked down, only to find the top of her head. He removed one hand from his head and wrapped it around her shoulder, pulling her closer.

"I don't regret this," Natsume muttered, breaking the silence.

He felt Mikan snuggled closer to him and he hugged her tighter.

"Me neither," He heard her muttered.

Natsume took her chin so that she can look up at him. He leaned again and kissed her before saying, "Rest. Sleep now."

And Mikan closed her eyes in instant, exhaustion enveloping her whole being. "Goodnight."

Soon enough, Mikan fell asleep. And he too, closed his eyes and dozed off after pulling the girl beside him closer as possible.

* * *

**Author's note: **Kya, I love my avatar! :) Really, you know why? Because Natsume is so cute when he was still a baby! Oh by the way, the next chapter would be the last :]] I promise. This chapter would have been out earlier if not for my laziness. Honestly, I got a hard time making this chapter, not because I don't have any idea what to write but actually, I'm too lazy to type the ideas I got in my mind.

Anyhows, I would like to say thank you for those people who spend a little of their time to leave me a review. So, how about leaving me a review again? That would be great ya know? Reviews made my day, not to mention motivates me. Haha. Bye for now!

**`Cute-chan :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or the song When you say nothing at all by Ronan Keating. :) The plot is inspired by the movie "Notting Hill".  
**

**Summary: **It all started when Natsume Hyuuga was forcibly dragged by his younger brother, Youichi Hyuuga, to see the concert of his favorite singer/actress/model Mikan Sakura. How could possibly one night of meeting changes his life? NxM.

**Author's note: **Last chapter up! Thanks for those who supported this story all the way! :]] And thanks for wonderful reviews! Enjoy the last chapter of this story! :]]

Special thanks to this wonderful people who reviewed this story from Chapter 1-3. The last chapter is dedicated to the 4 of you :)

Larsie0316  
natsumexmikan  
vampire2711  
Sakura Angel

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me_  
_ There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me_  
_ The touch of your hand says you'll catch me_  
_ Whenever I fall, you say it best_  
_ When you say nothing at all_

_-_ Chorus, When you say nothing at all by Ronan Keating.

* * *

Chapter 4:

Mikan Sakura slowly opened her chocolate eyes, blinking a few times to clear her blurry vision. She noticed that the room she's currently in is not hers and due to her denseness, she tried to think if she slept on Hotaru's place or some hotel room. But when she felt pain in that part between her thighs, happenings from last night slowly becomes clear in her mind. And so, to prove that everything that happened last night is not a dream, she looked down, only to find herself clad with a red blanket, not completely covering the entire of her chest and thighs. Her eyes widened and she was about to get out of the bed when a manly voice spoke, making her looked at the direction of the voice.

"Don't," Natsume said. "Don't move."

Natsume is only wearing his boxing shorts and his hair a little messier than the usual. He is holding a palette on his left hand, a brush on the right and a painting canvas in front of him. Obviously he's painting. But because of naivety, she still got confused with what he said. Don't move?

"Why?" Mikan asked mutely, still oblivious to the fact that Natsume is making a painting of her.

"Idiot," Natsume muttered, his full concentration is on the canvass but occasionally glancing at her direction. "Obviously, I'm painting you."

Mikan's eyes sparkled with excitement, "Really?"

"Yeah, so don't move or you'll ruin it," Natsume said. "I'm almost finished."

"Alright," she said smiling but suddenly she remembered something. "Eh? Wait! But I'm naked."

"Yes, you are," Natsume said boredly. "So what?"

"Don't tell me you're making a painting of me, naked?" Mikan asked.

"Obviously," Natsume said, putting the palette down. Mikan blushed.

"Don't you think that's a little per-," but she was cut off by Natsume.

"I'm done." Natsume declared.

"Eh? You're done already? That was fast," Mikan said shocked. Natsume nodded his head.

"Yeah, and for your information, I've been doing this for a while already and I'm a professional painter. It's only natural for me to paint fast," Natsume looked at her direction and then gave her a small smile. "Come, don't you want to see the painting? After all, you're the model."

"Ah, you're so full of yourself," Mikan hissed. Nevertheless, Mikan slowly get out of the bed, gripping tightly the blanket so that it won't fall from her body. She walked towards Natsume's direction and was amazed with the masterpiece laid in her very eyes.

It was really her. Her auburn hair is perfectly shade, her big hazel closed orbs are drawn excellently with the perfect shape and spark. The painting portrays innocence and not perverseness. Mikan admit, when Natsume said that he's painting her naked, she thought that it would look something nasty and immoral, something that depicts lust, but Mikan is wrong. Natsume made her look like an innocent angel, a rendition of purity and simplicity, sleeping on his bed with only the blanket wrapped angelically around her body. A painting that can be match up with Michelangelo's 'The Creation of Adam'.

She felt strong arms wrapped around her waist, but she didn't turned around to look at the owner of it. She was awestruck and fascinated with this portrait.

"Do you like it?" She heard Natsume asked.

"It's," Mikan touched the painting, running her fingers through the edges of it, "Magnificent."

"It's yours," Natsume said. "Make sure to take care of it."

"I will," And she turned around pecking his cheeks. "Thank you for this masterpiece."

Natsume just nodded and she sat on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. Natsume encircled his arms around her. He stares at her hazel eyes, while she stares at his crimson ones.

"So, what are we?" Mikan asked, leaning her head on his shoulder. She felt Natsume's arms tighten around her. "Are we still going to be the same?"

Natsume snuggled her neck, inhaling the strawberry-scent that emits in her body. "Do you want to be with me?"

Mikan nodded her head. "Yes."

Natsume looked up then caressed her cheeks. He gave her a small smile. "Then, stay with me forever."

Mikan smiled cheerfully and slammed her lips into his, kissing him passionately. Natsume was caught off guard but he kissed her back. After a few seconds, they broke the kiss and looked at each other. "I will."

* * *

"Not like that, you just need to put a small amount of salt. Youichi doesn't like it when the scramble egg is bland or so salty. He won't eat that if you won't get the right taste," Natsume said, hugging Mikan in the back while Mikan tried to put a right amount of salt in the egg she's cooking.

"Is this enough?" Mikan asked after putting a one-fourth teaspoon of salt.

"Yeah," Natsume agreed. Mikan smiled happily then pecked Natsume on the cheeks before turning of the stove.

"Thanks for teaching me how to cook eggs, Natsume. Didn't know that cooking is fun," Mikan uttered smiling.

"Let's just hope that Youichi won't barf with that food you cooked," Natsume joked.

A smack on his chest and he chuckled lightly. He leaned down to captured her lips for a sweet morning kiss. When his lips were about to touch Mikan's, a cough was heard. Well, a fake one.

EHEM.

They both looked at the direction of the cough and found Youichi Hyuuga standing on the door frame with his arms crossed in front of his chest, a disgusted facial expression but even so, with a spark of happiness and excitement in his big innocent teal eyes.

"Hey, don't you think that the two of you needs to get a room?" Youichi joked with a raised eyebrow when he saw his older brother's attempt on kissing his Onee-chan. "I mean, I'm too young for this kind of scenes. It's gross."

They blushed. "How long have you been there, kiddo?" Natsume inquired.

"Just now," Youichi smiled teasingly. "Why? Did I missed something grosser? Especially last night?"

Natsume glared at his little brother who just sip on his milk on the dining table. "What the heck are you saying, you brat?"

"Well," he swallow the milk on his mouth before continuing, "I heard something pounding last night. And muffled scr-"

"How about we eat already? The food will get cold if we continue chatting and ignores the food," Mikan cut off while blushing. She sat in front of Youichi. When Natsume was about to sit also, they heard the doorbell rang. And since Natsume is the one who haven't sit yet, he decided to open it while thinking who the person could be.

When he opened the door, he was totally speechless with the big massive crowd in front of his apartment. They were holding microphones, cameras and flashes. He stared at them for a while in shock, and he even heard them throwing questions that he couldn't fathom because of their synchronized screaming.

He went inside the house as soon as he recuperated from his shock. He leaned on the door and locked before cursing. "Damn, how did those paparazzi found my house?" he asked himself.

"Natsume?" He heard Mikan shouted. "What took you so long? And what's that loud noise I've heard?"

Mikan went out the kitchen door and looked at him curiously. She walked towards him and touch wipe the sweat on his forehead using the back of her hand.

"It's nothing, let's continue eating breakfast," Natsume said, holding the hand which is wiping his sweat.

"Eh? But you're sweating hard. Are you sure you're okay?" Mikan pressed. Natsume nodded, but Mikan's suspicion become stronger when they heard loud banging on the door. "What's that?"

"Don't open it," Natsume stopped Mikan's hand from opening the door. "It's dangerous."

"Eh? Dangerous?" Mikan smiled. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. For me, there's nothing more dangerous than the paparazzi."

She went stiff when she opened the door. She heard camera snapping and flashes pointed at her direction. The crowd started to bombarding her questions like, 'What are you doing in this kind of place?', 'What's your relationship with guy who opened the door earlier?' and many more. And from the looks of it, it seems that the crowd go wilder when they noticed that she's wearing a guy's over-sized shirt. She snapped on her reverie and quickly went inside the house, closing the door with a long 'bang'.

"Oh God! How in hell did they find out that I'm here?" Mikan asked herself. Natsume sighed.

"I told you not to open the door," Natsume hissed but Mikan didn't took notice of what he had said but instead, ran quickly towards the living room where the telephone is located. He followed her and found her talking to someone on the phone.

"Yes Hotaru! Come quickly. The reporters had followed me here. Yes, I'll wait for you. Please do come quick!" Mikan said hysterically on the phone. She hang up and went upstairs not bothering to look at Natsume.

Youichi went to the living room when he heard the tumult. Out of curiosity, he decided to asked his older brother who was standing in the center of the living room, fist clenched. "Big bro, what happened?"

"Nothing," he started walking. "And don't go out until I said so."

Youichi just stared at his older brother while Natsume went upstairs.

* * *

"Where are you going?" Natsume probed when he saw Mikan fixing her sandals, already fully-clothed with her own.

"Somewhere far away from this place," Mikan retorted, not bothering to looked at Natsume. "I don't have any idea how they find out where the shit am I, but one thing is for sure, this place is not safe for me to stay."

She stood up, brushing her hair with the her fingers.

"So, you're saying you're not going to show yourself to us anymore? Leave us behind, isn't it? Is that what you're implying?" Natsume exclaimed hardly.

"Yes, if that's the only thing to be out of this mess," Mikan murmured, clenching her fist.

She was shocked when Natsume shoved her on the wall gently, his lean body towering her own. "Are you actually serious with what you said?"

Mikan pushed Natsume hardly in the chest but Natsume on the other hard , also pushed her hard on the wall, not minding the hard push of hers in his chest. "What the hell do you want me to say? I'm serious! I'm leaving! So let me go."

"What about Youichi?" Natsume solicited. "What are you going to say to him?"

"I know he would understand it," Mikan articulated.

"Then what about me? You just said earlier that you would stay with me!" Natsume shrieked angrily.

"I don't know what came into me when I said I will!" Mikan burst out. Her eyes widened when she realized what she had said, but even so, she didn't retracted the words she had said. "Don't make things hard for us. I don't know what the press is thinking about me now living in this small apartment with a simple painter and a kid. But I'm sure that it is something that I wouldn't want to hear."

Natsume gripped on her loosened, his head down. She wanted to touch him, tell him that every hurtful words she said a few seconds ago are all caused by her frustrations with the situation. Tell him that she do love him.

"You planned this all, don't you?" Natsume ridiculed, eyes darkening. "You intend to make us believe that you're willing to stay with us then leave us behind when you already got us under your spell!"

Before she could answer, she heard a limousine's horn. She fixed herself. "I'm leaving. Thanks for everything."

She stopped halfway the door when she heard Natsume spoke. She didn't turned around.

"I'll give you one more chance," Natsume stopped. "Regret what you had said and stay."

Mikan bit her lower lip to suppressed herself from crying, she looked ahead and started walking again but stopped again when Natsume spoke again. "One more step and forget that you know us."

She inhaled and exhaled, stopping the tears that are forming in her eyes. "I'm sorry."

And she ran quickly. When she was about to reached the last step, she saw Youichi sitting on the last step of the stair. Youichi stood up, gone were the happy and cheerful looks instead his eyes are gloomy and sad.

"Onee-chan," Youichi muttered.

Even if she didn't want to, she walk passed him. Her tears flowing on her eyes. She opened the door and saw Hotaru waiting outside with numerous men with lean bodies. Hotaru put her arm around Mikan's shoulder to protect her from the crowd. They went inside the limousine and took off.

* * *

It's been 3 weeks since that incident happened. And that 3 weeks, Natsume always finds gossips about him and Mikan, although there isn't a photo of him on those newspapers. It's a good thing that the press wasn't able to snap a photo of him.

He busied himself in work, accepting painting demands from time to time, not caring if he doesn't have anytime to rest. He is also preparing for the opening of his little painting museum. He distanced himself from his problem. He won't even bond with Youichi nor talk to him. He just cooks food then return from his work again, occasionally stopping to eat and visit the bathroom.

He knows that Youichi is being affected with the things happening. He even remembered the time when he accidentally shouted at Youichi when he asked where Mikan is and why isn't she visiting him. That day, Youichi ran away from his room and he could hear his younger brother's sob. Normally, he would ran after him and ceased him from crying then say sorry, but that time he didn't do anything. He was guilty, yes. After that incident, Youichi didn't bother him anymore. He doesn't goes inside his room and call him for dinners and breakfast.

But this time, he decide to straighten every mistakes he had done to Youichi. As soon as he heard the other room's door closed, he knew that Youichi is finally home. Normally, Youichi would come barging on his door, happily narrating to him everything happened to him for the day.

He carefully put down his palette and walked towards Youichi's room. He knocked first before opening the door. He saw Youichi on the bed, staring at a picture frame which he guessed is the picture of him and Youichi during his recognition day last school year.

He felt guiltier when he saw a teardrop roll on Youichi's cheeks. He gulped. "Youichi?"

Youichi looked up and when he saw him, he quickly wiped his tears. "Big bro? What are you doing here? Are you done with your work?"

Natsume walked towards Youichi, sitting on his bed. He sighed and put his arm around his younger brother's arm.

"I'm sorry." Natsume said gently, pulling Youichi closer to him. "I'm sorry for what I did for the past 3 weeks."

Youichi smiled. "It's alright big bro. I understand."

"I'm a bad brother. I promised Mom and Dad that I will take care of you but all I did is to make you sad," Natsume said.

"You're a good brother, for heaven sake's the best. Even though Mom and Dad is not with me, I didn't feel lonely at all. Because for all I know, I have the best brother in the whole universe!" Youichi exaggerated. Natsume chuckled.

"You crazy brat," And he drew Youichi into a tight hug. How he loved his little brother so much.

Youichi hugged back. "Big bro, I'm sorry also."

Natsume pushed Youichi a little and raised his brow towards him. "For what?"

"If I didn't dragged you in Onee-chan's concert, maybe you wouldn't have suffered like this," Youichi muttered, head low. "If only I'm not stubborn, maybe you would have remained ha-" but he wasn't able to finished his sentence because Natsume poked his forehead causing him to winced in pain. "That hurts!"

"Stop being melodramatic, it's giving me the creeps," Natsume joked but he turned serious immediately. "Let's just not think about her. We could still live without her in our lives. Just like the old times."

Youichi just nodded and hugged Natsume. "I miss my big bro!"

"Didn't I say to stop being dramatic?" Natsume said humorously. "I'm going to give you your punishment!"

And Natsume started to tickle Youichi on the bed which made Youichi laughed harmoniously. "Haha! Big bro! Stop it! It tickles!"

"That's for being dramatic, kiddo!" Natsume said, still tickling his younger brother in the bed.

Yes, it is true. They could live without Mikan. Having his younger brother is enough for him.

* * *

NEXT DAY...

Natsume carefully hung a painting on the white wall. He is currently inside his newly-built gallery, preparing for his exhibit tomorrow. He was about to grabbed another painting to hang when he heard the door open. He looked back, expecting to see Youichi but it wasn't his younger brother. It was the person he wants to see the least.

Natsume frowned and turned around, hanging the painting he was holding just beside the other. "How did you find this place?" Natsume asked coldly.

Mikan's heart clenched because of the coldness in his voice. She hold her shoulder bag tightly before she answered, "I went to your house but Youichi said that you're not home so I asked him where could you be," She heard Natsume grimaced and whispered something like 'that nosy brat'. "Well, actually I forced him to answer. So please don't get mad at him or anything."

Natsume twitched. "What are you doing here?"

"I...just wanted to see you. How have you been?" Mikan asked tenderly. Natsume turned around and smiled at her bitterly.

"What's with the voice?" Natsume taunted. "And more importantly, why do you care?"

Mikan bit her lips. "I heard that you'll be having an exhibit. Congratulations and good luck," Mikan said, ignoring his last retort.

"You know," Natsume glared at her. "You're not an actress for nothing. You're doing good in pretending."

"Look, Natsume, I didn't come here to argue with you," Mikan said, offended.

"I'm busy. You may leave now," Natsume said turning around but Mikan grabbed his arm to make him look at her. Natsume jerked her hands away and looked at her sharply. "You wouldn't want to be seen with a simple painter like me, do you?"

"Natsume, that's not the reason why I came here!" Mikan shouted.

"But that's the reason you left us behind!" Natsume shouted, his anger taking over his whole-being. Mikan stepped back a little because of the anger in his voice. She recovered her posture and turn her head in the side.

"I'm leaving tomorrow," Mikan declared. Natsume stiffed because of that, he turned around, pretending to wipe the painting that hung on the wall. "Hotaru said that leaving Japan will make the gossip died down."

"Have a safe trip then," Natsume said, his heart clenching from the fact that Mikan is really planning to leave them.

Mikan looked up the ceiling, trying to hold back the tears that are threatening to fall from her hazel eyes. She breathe out, and looked ahead. "I'm sorry, Natsume. I'm sorry for hurting you and Youichi."

Natsume shrugged his shoulder and replied, "It's nothing. We've went through something more painful that what you did. Just leave us alone now."

"I know I've hurt you," Mikan said, her tears flowing already. "But I've only said those words out of frustration and upset. I was shocked when the press finds out where am I. I didn't know what to do. With you stopping me while I want to get away, the words just slipped away."

"Because those words are true," Natsume said. "I didn't know what made me believe that you're actually staying with someone who doesn't belong in your world."

"Natsume, I mean it when I said I'll stay," Mikan admitted. "I love you."

Natsume smirked. "That's bullshit. You are Mikan Sakura, the actress, idolized by everyone, while I," Natsume looked at his paintings which are hanging on the wall of the small room. "Natsume Hyuuga, is just a mere painter who takes care of his younger brother and has deceased parents. Idolized by no one, except by his younger brother."

"I idolize you," Mikan uttered.

"You do?" Natsume taunted. "But that doesn't fit with what you said the last time. You said that you wouldn't want to hear from the press that you're seen in the house of a simple painter and a kid. Are you saying that those are lies?"

"It is lies!" Mikan conceded.

"I don't believe you," Natsume articulated. "Tell me, how long are you planning to make fool of me?"

"I'm not fooling you! I mean everything I said, from the night I gave myself to you up until now!" Mikan bellowed, her tears continuously flowing.

Natsume look away, not liking the idea of her, bringing back those memories. "It doesn't matter anymore. You're leaving tomorrow right? Let's just forget that we know each other. Go now."

"Alright, I'll go now. But," Mikan stated, wiping her tears away. She walked towards Natsume and tiptoed to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and looked at him straight into his eyes. "I want you to kiss me for the last time."

"Wha-" Natsume is caught off guard when Mikan slammed her lips on his, kissing him with longing and intensity. And Natsume went rigid when she felt Mikan pushed her tongue inside his mouth when she saw a small gap on his lips. Soon enough, Natsume lose his will to pushed her away and kissed her back with the same fierceness and severity.

Reality kicked in and they broke the kiss, both gasping for air and blushing. Mikan pulled away and smiled sadly at him. "Goodbye Natsume."

And she ran, leaving him in dazed and reminiscing the sweetness of her lips.

* * *

Mikan is preparing for her last press conference in Japan when she heard a knock on the door. She walked towards the door and slowly opened it and found Sonou Kaname with a bouquet of white rose.

"Hi," she heard Kaname said. She gave him a small smile before stepping aside and invite him to come in.

"Hey. Come in," Mikan said. Kaname went inside and handed her the roses. "Thanks."

"I heard that you're leaving," Kaname uttered.

"Yeah, Hotaru decided that we should leave Japan to make the gossips and scandals died down. You know that she's very protective of me," Mikan said, sitting on the sofa inside her dressing room. "What brings you here?"

Kaname smiled gently, sitting beside her. "Nothing, I just wanted to see you."

Mikan chuckled. "How are you? We haven't talk for a while."

"I'm busy with projects. It's a good thing that I got my day off today so that I could see you for the last time," Kaname teased. "It's a bad thing I haven't got the chance to take you out."

"True," Mikan stated. And they laughed, but Kaname could say that Mikan's is a fake one.

"Say Mikan," he turned serious that made Mikan caught off guard. "Are you really leaving because of the gossips or because of that guy?" he asked bluntly.

Mikan went silent for awhile before she smiled sadly. "I don't really care about gossips. I'm used to it. But it do gives me frustrations and suchs," Mikan looked at Kaname. "But I would never give up and just leave because of it. So, I guess you got your answer."

Kaname poured some water in the glass which is placed on the center table. He sipped into it, masking the pain that cross his being. "Do you love him?"

"I do," Mikan admitted straightly.

"Did you tell him?" Kaname asked again.

"I did," Mikan said, her tears forming in her eyes. "but he wouldn't believe me. I couldn't blame him though, I've hurt him. It's just natural for him to act cold and distant. However, I can't help but to be hurt."

"What did he say when you told him that you're leaving?" he inquired.

"Nothing, he didn't care," Mikan said, inhaling. "I've expected it already but I'm still hoping for him to stopped me."

"If he stopped you, will you stay?" he inquired again. This is beginning to be an answer and question portion.

"For him, I will," Mikan answered, wiping the tears on her eyes.

That answer was enough for him. He stood up, fixing his clothes and started walking.

"Where are you going?" he heard Mikan asked. He turned around and smirked, winking at her after answering.

"I got some business to do, see you," he raised his hand for a dismissive wave and walked away, making his way towards the person that made the girl he loves hurt.

* * *

"You're exhibit is a blast, Natsume. There are tons of aristocratic people here," Ruka said, wandering at Natsume's painting. He is amazed with his best friend's talent and he wish that he has that kind of talent too.

"Of course, my big bro is the best," Youichi agreed to what Ruka had said. "And just so you know Ruka-nii chan, I'll be a great painter just like him. After all, he is my idol. I'm going to make him proud!"

Ruka chuckled. "Well then, rest assured that we'll support you till the end! Right, Natsume?"

No answer.

"Natsume!" Ruka said, slightly shaking his shoulder. He snapped out of his trance and looked at his blond best friend.

"Huh? What is it?" Natsume asked.

"You're spacing out, big bro. Are you alright?" Youichi asked worriedly. Natsume smiled a little and patted Youichi's head.

"I'm alright, don't worry," he assured.

Suddenly, they heard the door opened and they both turned towards the direction of it. They saw a handsome blond guy walking inside Natsume's little gallery. Natsume's eyes narrowed while Kaname smirked.

Kaname walked towards Natsume, pretending to look around Natsume's paintings.

"Nice paintings," Kaname said, smirking at him. "Didn't know that you're artistic."

"Hey! Don't insult my big bro like that blondie!" Youichi yelled.

"Don't meddle, Youichi," Natsume grimaced. "But brings you here?"

Kaname's facial expression turned serious. "You've hurt her."

"You came here to tell me that?" Natsume teased. "She didn't told you that she had hurt me and my brother, did she?"

"She did," Kaname answered, looking straight at him.

"Well, if she did, why are you still here?" Natsume taunted. "We're quits, no need to be defensive of her."

Kaname clenched his fist, trying to control his anger. "She's leaving."

"I know," Natsume admitted.

"You're not going to stop her?" Kaname asked.

"It's her decision, why would I stop her?" Natsume retorted.

"Because you love her," Natsume clicked his tongue with that.

"That's a very astute observation, Sonou," Natsume pointed out.

"She's waiting for you." Kaname said.

"So?" Natsume pressed

"Stop being an ass, Hyuuga," Kaname declared. "I know you want to stop her. Go and stop being stubborn."

Natsume didn't answer. They glared at each other, until Natsume scowled.

"This would be the first and last time that I'll owe you anything, Sonou," Natsume said. Kaname smirked. "Ruka, stay and look after this exhibit. I'll be back immediately."

"Come on," Kaname said and they ran towards Kaname's car.

"Hey wait! I'm coming also!" Youichi said and hop in the car along with Natsume and Kaname, leaving Ruka behind.

Poor Ruka, stuck with old-aristocratic people.

* * *

They arrived at the 'Tokyo Hotel' after 20 minutes of driving. Natsume quickly went out of the car and went inside the hotel. He went straightly to the information desk, catching his breath.

"Where does Mikan Sakura's press conference held?" Natsume asked the girl in the information desk.

"Do you have the press's pass, sir?" The girl said.

Natsume clicked his tongue. "I don't."

"Then, I can't tell you and you can't come in," The girl said. Natsume banged his fist on the desk and shouted.

"What the hell? Why can't-" he was cut off when Kaname spoke.

"Let him in, he is Mikan's friend," Kaname said and the girl paled.

"Oh, I didn't know sir. Just walk straight ahead, the third hall on the right is where the conference is being held," The girl said. Natsume smirked at Kaname, his own way of saying 'Thank you' to Kaname. Kaname nodded and Natsume quickly took off.

When Natsume finally found the door, he hastily opened it making the people near the door turned their head towards his direction. He heard cameras all over and as if on cue, a press personnel raised his hand for a question.

"Does this mean that Mikan Sakura would quit the entertainment world?" The reporter asked. He slowly walked towards the crowd, standing in front. There he saw, Mikan sitting in the center of a long table with a blond-guy on her left side then beside the blond guy is an auburn-woman who looks exactly the same as Mikan. A raven-haired girl is sitting on Mikan's right. He recognized the girl as Mikan's manager.

"No, absolutely not. She'll be continuing her career in America after her one-year leave," Hotaru Imai answered professionally.

Another reporter raised her hand. "Yes, Anna," The guy beside Mikan said.

"Mikan-chan, do you really intend to leave Japan and not come back anymore?" The pink-haired girl.

Mikan went silent. After a few seconds later, she answered. "That would depend, but I won't be closing my doors in coming back to Japan. Maybe when the right time, I'll come back here. After all, this is where I grew up," Mikan answered.

Another hand was raised, this time it was a auburn-haired boy with a goofy smiled on his face. "Mikan, how much longer are you intending to stay in Japan before flying to America?"

"Not long enough, I'll be leaving tonight," Mikan simply said.

"Right, that's why we don't have much time anymore and we still needs to pack things up, so final questions please," Hotaru Imai said.

Another reporter raised his hand, a blond-guy with a glasses. "Mikan-chan, what's your real relationship with Kaname Sonou?"

Natsume looked at Mikan, patiently waiting for her answer. "We're just friends. Nothing romantic between us," Mikan answered. Natsume felt relieved about that.

Another hand raised, this time a guy with a semi-bald head. "Weeks ago, there are photographs taken of you with a young man, who I presume, is also the same man who lives in the small apartment you were once seen. What is your relationship with the guy who was seen with you in a small apartment around Tokyo?"

When Natsume heard the question, he slightly hides himself behind the guy in front of him.

Mikan immediately answered. "We're good friends. And we're still good friends, I guess."

That answer made Natsume sucked the inside of his cheeks.

"Alright," The blond guy said. Natsume hesitantly raised his hand and fortunately, it catches the attention of the man beside Mikan. "Yes, the guy with the red shirt."

The other reporters in front of him, looked at him and then move aside so that Mikan and the others get a good look on him. Natsume looked around, making sure that it was him who was called. Mikan looked up and her eyes slightly widened when she saw him.

"Yeah," Natsume put down his hand. "Ms. Sakura, is there any circumstances that you were more than just good friends?"

The reporters looked at him weirdly but he didn't mind it.

"I hope there would be, but I'm guaranteeing that there is nothing," Mikan said softly, looking straight at him.

Natsume stared at her for awhile. "But what-"

But he was cut off by the man beside Mikan. "Oops, sorry. Just one question,"

"No dad, it's okay," Mikan said, pulling back her hair. She looked at Natsume again and act as if she doesn't know him. "You were saying?"

"Uh, well, I'm just wondering if this man-" he was cut off again by another reporter, much to his annoyance.

"It's Hyuuga," The reporter informed him.

"Thanks," Natsume said without emotion. "I was just wondering if ever Mr. Hyuuga realized his mistake and asked for your forgiveness for being a jerk and all, would you reconsider your decision of flying to America and perhaps stay in Japan, um...yeah...re, re, reconsider," Natsume stuttered in the last sentence, scared that her answer would disappoint him.

Everyone went silent, all patiently waiting for the actress's answer.

Mikan smiled happily. "I'm sure I would."

Natsume breathed out because of relieved. "Right. Even though you too doesn't belong in the same world? I mean, I heard that he's just a mere painter and then you're a famous actress. Are you not embarrassed to be together with someone who are not in the same social status like you?" Natsume carefully asked.

Mikan smiled more widely. "For me, he's not just a mere painter. If I were to asked, I would gladly choose a painter like him to spend the rest of my life with rather than a person like me who is surrounded always by the paparazzi's camera and flashes, after all, a painter can put life and colors into an inanimate objects and such, so I presume that, maybe he could also put colors into my colorless life and world," Mikan asked truthfully.

The other people in the hall started whispering because of her answer.

Natsume smiled a little at her answer. "Well, it's good to hear that, Ms. Sakura," Mikan smiled joyfully towards him. "And I'm now sure that Mr. Hyuuga is already sulking around the cities of Japan, completely regretting everything he had done and for being a stupid ass. Thanks."

The other reporters laughed.

Suddenly, Mikan leaned down to the guy beside her which is by the way is Izumi Yukihara, her father, whispering something to him. Izumi got confused by what she had said.

"Um, alright," Izumi said confused. "Koko, would you mind repeating your question?"

Koko budged and looked at his small notebook in his hand." "Mikan, how much longer are you intending to stay in Japan before flying to America?"

Everyone kept silent. Natsume looked at Mikan, trying to figure out what she has in mind. Mikan's lips turned upward, before looking at him confidently before answering, "I think forever would be enough," Mikan said confidently.

With that answer, the reporters seems to realize who Natsume really was because they started crowding him and taking pictures of him. Natsume is still daze with her answer with a small smile plastered on his lips as she laughed at his lose of cool. The other reporters also surrounds Mikan and take pictures of her. Izumi on the other hand, scratched the back of his head and Hotaru and Yuka Yukihara (the girl beside Izumi) smiled.

Hotaru touched Mikan's hand which is on her lap. Mikan looked at her and Hotaru gave her an encouraging nod. Mikan stood up, slowly made her way down the stage. Her bodyguards started to block the reporters from coming any closer to Mikan as she made her way towards Natsume's place. When she reached him, she smiled.

"You're not maybe an actor, but for me you're my real life leading man," Mikan said. Natsume smirked.

"I'm not an actor, I am a painter and you're my lifetime model," Natsume said. Mikan chuckled.

"And we're just made in heaven," and she jumped into him, giving her a big and tight hug. Natsume hugged her back, burying his nose on her long auburn hair, inhaling the sweet strawberry scent that emits from it.

The crowd cheered for them.

Carefully, they pulled away from each other, leaning towards each other. And when their lips met, a louder cheer came.

Natsume lifted Mikan by her waist while Mikan wrapped her own on his neck, as they kissed each other deeply with the crowd and the national TV cheering at them.

_You say it best, when you say nothing at all..._

SOMEWHERE...

Youichi jumped up and down as he watched the whole scene. Finally, his dreams had come true and he was truly happy because of that. Not only because his dreams came true but also, his big brother finally found his happiness.

"Yahoo!" Youichi shouted.

Kaname on the other hand, smiled a little, masking his pain. He looked at the boy beside him. "Your brother is lucky. Make sure to tell him to take care of Mikan."

Youichi looked at him. "Of course he is! Don't worry, he won't hurt her."

Kaname gave a small nod before returning his attention to the huge crowd in the middle of the hall.

At least Mikan is happy, and that's enough for him.

His thoughts were cut off when Youichi spoke. "I guess you're not that bad," he stopped.

Kaname smirked.

"...blondie..." Youichi continued his last sentence before running quickly towards the kissing couple, disturbing the two in their lovey-dovey moment and leaving him in irritation and full rage.

The nerve of that brat.

.

.

.

.

.

MEANWHILE...

"Hey, are you the painter of this masterpiece? Can you tell us about it!"

"What's your inspiration while doing this paintings?"

"Your paintings are nice! Where did you get your ideas!"

"I'm gonna buy this one. Name your price!"

And so for...

Ruka frustratingly run his fingers on his blond hair as he tried to calm down the excited old aristocratic people. Failed to calm their down, he went to his limit as he shouted.

"Damn you, Natsume! Come back already! This people is driving me insane!" Ruka shouted in frustration, trying hard to explained that he is not the painter.

After all, he is a doctor who saves life. Not a painter who put colors into life.

"Painter-san, can you make a painting of me in my bathing suit? I'll pay you, name your price!" Said an old granny who looks like in the age 65 years old.

Poor Ruka.

"NATSUME! Where the heck are you?"

**THE END **

* * *

**Author's note: **I just wanted to clear something, Mikan's real name is Mikan Yukihara and Mikan Sakura is only her screen name. So yeah, I also made the Gakuen Alice's side characters have a small appearance in the story. Officially, this story has finally added! I'm so gonna miss writing this :]] How about giving me a review for old time sake's? Thanks! Thank you very much to those people who added this to their favorites, and alert list and most especially, to those people who gave me reviews! I love you all.

By the way, mind to check the poster I made for this story? I hope you like it :]]

**`Cute-chan :)**


End file.
